


Learning To Love (Again)

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, I&M meet later in life, Ian's a little ooc, M/M, Mickey's happy and successful, friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey left the hell of Chicago behind the day he graduated high school (yes!), moved to New York and soon found himself working for a decent sized film production company. </p><p>Ian is dazzled by an older, successful man who whisks him off to New York with promises of an internship. </p><p>But is this new guy all he seems to be? Ian has his doubts and before he knows it things start escalating....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to put too many tags in yet because it'll give too much of the story away. I'll add tags with each new chapter. What I will say this, the story will be heavy and a little dark so it may be triggering. When these things come up I'll put a big TW tag as a warning.
> 
> For right now the story is untitled but I will come up with one. Suggestions are welcome!

Ian looked around the bare room, feeling a little emotional. He’d grown up in this room, shared it with two of his brothers for almost two decades. The furniture was the same, not a single piece had changed in twenty years. Everything was chipped, dirty and rickety. But everything held memories. The bed he’d long grown out of, the large chest of draws that held as many secrets as it did t-shirts.

A loud knock on the door made Ian jump and he turned to come face to face with a tall man with broad shoulders and an intimidating presence.  
“You ready to go, Ian?” the man asked.  
“Almost, I just need to say goodbye” Ian said. “Can you take these out to the car?”  
The man huffed but took the bags and headed back down stairs.  
“James wait” Ian called taking a few long strides to exit the bedroom.  
“What?” James sighed. Ian dove in and kissed his boyfriend hard, hoping it would placate him for a bit. It seemed to work, James dropped the bags and backed Ian up against the nearest wall as he deepened the kiss and explored the redhead’s upper body with his hands.  
“Maybe we could find a hotel once we’re on the road” Ian suggested quietly as he put his hands on James’ chest to hold him back.  
“Sounds good” James said as he leant back in and bit Ian’s lip a little too hard before backing up, picking up the bags and heading downstairs. Ian rubbed at his sore lip and tried to push away the worrying thoughts that were trying to creep into his mind. 

“Are you sure you sure you want to do this?” Fiona asked for millionth time as Ian descended the stairs. Ian sighed and took in his sister’s watery eyes and worried expression.  
“I’m fine Fi, he loves me”  
Fiona bit her tongue, choosing not to bring up the fact that he didn’t really answer her question. Instead she pulled her brother into a hug, trying to find a trace of the boy she watched grow up. Fiona was worried about Ian, he was far too quiet and reserved to be the kid she knew and loved. She couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something about his boyfriend that made her uneasy.  
Lip, Carl and Debbie appeared then and Fiona insisted on a group hug. Debbie and Fiona were both crying, even though they promised they wouldn’t. Even Carl and Lip were struggling to hold their composure. The only sibling who was missing was Liam. The youngest Gallagher had been giving Ian the cold shoulder for days now. He was sitting at the top of the stairs watching his older siblings and he didn’t understand why Ian was leaving with that scary man. Liam knew he scared Ian too, even though Ian never said anything and that made Liam dislike him even more.  
“Ian” Liam said quietly. Ian looked up and broke free from their siblings.  
“Hey bud” Ian replied softly. “Can I get a hug?” Ian opened his arms and Liam leapt down the remaining stairs and into them.  
“I’ll miss you” Liam sobbed into Ian’s shoulder.  
“I’ll miss you too bud, I’ll call you as soon as we get settled” Ian promised.  
They all followed Ian out to a car that was worth more than their house. They watched as Ian got into the car with a man none of them felt comfortable around. They watched as that man pulled the car out in the street and drove their brother away. By the time the car was out of sight each of the remaining Gallagher siblings was in tears, unsure of when they’d see their brother again. 

As James pulled the car out into the street, Ian’s tears flowed. He twisted in his seat, looking back at the house and his family until they were completely out of sight.  
“This is gonna be great, you’re gonna love New York” James said as they hit the highway. The older man grinned, reaching over to grip Ian’s knee roughly. Ian didn’t say a word, just nodded slightly and tried not to think about the pain in his knee.  
“Honestly Ian, it’s not that bad” James continued, taking no notice of the younger man’s pain. “You’ll fit right into the company and forget all about Chicago”  
“I don’t want to forget about Chicago or my family, I’m going to miss them” Ian muttered, wiping his eyes and crossing his arms protectively over his chest and curling into himself.  
“It took a lot of favours to get you this internship Ian, it’d be nice if you showed a little gratitude” James huffed, returning his hand to the steering wheel.  
“I am grateful James, I’ve told you so over and over” Ian replied, sighing. “But I’ve just left my family behind so excuse me if I’m little down right now” 

~~~~~

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey scoffed into his phone as he punched the button for the 34th floor. “He’s been in Chicago all this time and hasn’t been to set once? Ok, ok, I’ll deal with it” Mickey impatiently waited for the elevator to ascend. The second the doors dinged open Mickey marched into the office and straight up to the reception desk.  
“Mr Milkovich, what’s the problem?” the girl behind the desk asked, clearly wary of his dark mood.  
“Where the hell is James?” Mickey asked. “Why did I have the director of the Chicago movie he’s meant to be working on in my ear?”  
“Ah, Mr Vicker had to take some personal time” the receptionist stammered.  
“Cut the bullshit Marli, what was he really doing?” Mickey sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. This was so fucking typical of James Vicker, the worst company co-founder in history.  
“From what his assistant has been telling me he disappeared with an extra about four days into shooting and hasn’t been seen since” Marli replied sheepishly.  
“And you’re just telling me this now?!” Mickey shouted. “Fucking hell Marli, that’s the sorta shit I need to know!”  
“I’m sorry Sir!” Marli squeaked, jumping at the rise in volume of Mickey’s voice. Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his anger dissipating only slightly.  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Marli” Mickey said. “Call Oliver, tell him it’s urgent. I’m gonna need a coffee too” Marli nodded as Mickey padded down the short corridor into his office and shut the door behind him a little harder than he intended. 

“Oliver, I’m not his damn babysitter! He’s a grown ass man who doesn’t do shit. You need to come back and deal with your brother” Mickey said firmly, his fingers curled around a steaming mug of coffee.  
“Mickey, there’s no way I can get away just yet. Surely, he’s not that out of control” Oliver’s voice echoed around the small office through the speaker.  
“Oliver, don’t bury your head in the sand. He’s your brother, you’re meant to know him better than anyone” Mickey said between sips of coffee.  
Oliver sighed loudly. “Why the hell did I go into business with him again?”  
Mickey chuckled softly. “Dunno man, your guess is as good as mine”  
“I’ll try and get back later in the week, ok?” Oliver said.  
“Yeah, yeah” Mickey rolled his eyes, ready to end the call.  
“Hey, doesn’t your intern start next week?” Oliver said, desperate to change the subject.  
“Yeah, I have no idea who the kid is. Marli hasn’t sent me the info yet” Mickey explained. “I’ll get her to send it to me today”  
“Sounds good. I’ll get back to you when I’ve booked my flight but for now I’ve gotta get back to set” Oliver said. Mickey bid his boss goodbye and ended the call and presses the intercom.  
“Marli, do you have the info on the new intern?” Mickey asked.  
“Yeah, I just finished putting it into the database” Marli replied.  
“Send it through to me, would you” Mickey said.  
“Done boss” Marli said as Mickey’s computer dinged. Mickey rolled his eyes at the nickname and turned his attention to the new document marked ‘Mickey’s Intern’. Christ this girl was going to be the death of him. Mickey opened the document and scanned the information. It was pretty basic and read like a resume. At the very end of the document was a photo. A photo that made Mickey stop dead. This kid was so familiar. Mickey quickly scrolled back up to the beginning of the document. Ian Gallagher. Where did he know this kid from? Mickey picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a memorised number.  
“Mands, who the fuck is Ian Gallagher?” Mickey skipped the small talk.  
“Hello to you too brother” Mandy greeted, unimpressed.  
“Answer the damn question bitch” Mickey growled. “Who’s Ian Gallagher?”  
“He’s Southside. Don’t you remember the Gallaghers from a few streets over? You were in his older brother’s class in high school” Mandy replied.  
“Oh shit” Mickey muttered. The movie James was meant to be working on with filming in the Southside. Until he disappeared with an extra. What if…? James was pretty insistent to change the intern at the last minute. Fucking hell, it made sense now.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Mandy asked.  
“Nothing, I gotta go. Can you pick Yev up today? I’m gonna be working late” Mickey said.  
“Fiiiine” Mandy whined before disconnecting the call. As much as Mandy complained, Mickey knew she loved her nephew and he could always count on her to step in when he couldn’t. 

Mickey Milkovich graduated high school and on the same day drove his beat up old Jeep all the way to New York with Yevgeny in the backseat. He didn’t know what he was going to do there, he just knew he had to get the hell out of Chicago. Some might say he was running, others would say he was starting over and giving his son a better life. During his final year of high school he saved up as much money as he could, selling all the weapons in the house and getting rid of every last ounce of gear. That money was used to rent the smallest apartment in the cheapest part of Chicago. Somehow he managed to get a job as a courier which paid just enough to send Yevgeny to school and keep a roof over their heads. Once Mandy joined them, a year later, Mickey had found a better job as an art department assistant in a film production company. Seven years later Mickey now ran the art department and sometimes even the entire company, when his bosses were off site. 

~~~~~

Ian was practically vibrating with nerves as he stood beside James in the elevator. It was the first day of his internship and he was terrified. They’d been in New York for two days and he hadn’t left the apartment once.  
“You’ll be right” James said, gripping Ian’s hand tightly. “Mickey’s great, he’ll have you up and running in no time”  
Ian nodded, trying to pry his hand out of James’ grip. Was a kid from the Southside of Chicago really going to be able to fit seamlessly into a New York production company?  
When the elevator doors dinged open he was completely blown away by the sheer size of the office space. There was a large reception desk a few steps from the elevator and beyond that there was a scattering of desks. Along the floor to ceiling windows at the back of the space were what looked like two large offices and off to the right was a corridor. The whole space was abuzz with activity, it seemed loud but productive.  
“Mr Vicker, welcome back!” Marli stood up as she spoke.  
“Is Mickey around?” James asked, ignoring Marli’s greeting and neglecting to introduce Ian.  
“Um, sure. I’ll buzz him now” Marli sat back down and quickly picked up the phone. Seconds later Mickey appeared from the corridor.  
“Nice of you to come back” Mickey said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Watch it Milkovich” James warned, looking down at Mickey.  
“Yeah, yeah. Haven’t you got actual work to do?” Mickey shot back. “Gallagher, come with me”  
“Um sure” Ian stammered, looking at James who just rolled his eyes and stomped over to his office and slammed the door before pulling the blinds shut.

“First of all you’re an idiot and second, welcome to Vicker Productions” Mickey said once they were in his office. Ian didn’t really know what to make of Mickey, but there was something oddly familiar about him and for the first time since he got to New York, Ian felt at ease. Maybe this move wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian get to know each other  
> James begins to show his real colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I'm oddly inspired at the moment so I've got a few different fics in the works. I'm also in the process of redoing my Tumblr page.

“That was you?!” Ian laughed. “I was playing second!”   
“I don’t know what made me do it, it seemed funny at the time” Mickey shrugged.  
“It was fucking hilarious” Ian chuckled. “It was all the team could talk about for weeks”  
Ian and Mickey were in the office late one Friday night, celebrating Ian’s six months at the Vicker Productions. They’d hit it off immediately, bonding quickly over a shared Southside history. Ian felt relaxed and happy around Mickey and was able to focus on something other than the overbearing presence that was his boyfriend. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Mickey asked, pulling a cigarette from the pack on his desk and lighting it before offering it to Ian.   
“Yeah, go on” Ian took the cigarette and put it to his lips, momentarily distracting Mickey.   
“What do you see in James?” Mickey was careful to keep the judgement he was feeling out of his voice. Ian sighed and handed back the cigarette before answering.   
“He’s hot” Ian shrugged. “He offered me this life changing opportunity”  
“Sounds like a real fucking catch. Don’t forget he’s loaded” Mickey scoffed. “You know what I mean”  
Ian was silent, unable to give Mickey an answer. Ian honestly couldn’t remember what first attracted him to James other than the material things. Fuck, that made him sound so damn shallow.   
“I’m heading out to do some location scouting next week and could do with a second pair of hands, what do you think?” Mickey changed the subject when he realised he wasn’t going to get an answer from Ian.   
“You’re the boss” Ian said quietly, feeling a little awkward after his non-answer. For some reason he felt he owed Mickey an explanation. Before either of them could say another word, Mickey’s phone rang, the sound too loud in the silent office. Mickey gave Ian an apologetic look as he picked up his phone and wandered out of the office. 

“Hey bud, you get your homework done?” Mickey asked.   
“When are you coming home, Dad?” Yev asked, the annoyance in his voice clear.  
Mickey sighed. He’d been working late a lot lately and he didn’t want to admit it but it had a lot to do with Ian. They got on so well, Mickey felt like he actually had a friend.   
“I’ll head home now, ok? How about I pick up some ice-cream on the way?” Mickey knew bribing his son into forgetting his absence wasn’t the best plan but it was the first thing he thought of.   
“Get cookie-dough please!” Yev said.   
“Homework?” Mickey asked.   
“I’m working on maths now” Yev said. “Can you check when you get home?”   
“Of course, bud” Mickey allowed himself to smile. “I gotta go, I’ll be home soon”  
“Ok Dad, see you soon” Yev said before disconnecting the call. 

“Hey, I’ve gotta head. My kid needs help with his homework” Mickey walked back into his office.   
“You have a kid?” Ian asked. That was unexpected and confusing, he could’ve sworn the word around the office was that Mickey was gay. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.   
“It’s a long story, but yeah. He’s 11” Mickey replied as he gathered his bag and jacket.   
“I didn’t mean to keep you from your family” Ian said as he stood and pulled on his own jacket.   
“S’not your fault, I get easily distracted and forget the time” Mickey shrugged. I like spending time with you is what he really wanted to say. But there was no way he would hit on the boss’s boyfriend. 

The elevator ride was silent, almost awkward. They parted ways on the street, Ian heading for the subway and Mickey heading around the corner to his car. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the driver’s seat that Mickey realised he should’ve offered Ian a ride. By the time he pulled out onto the main road Ian was nowhere to be seen. 

Ian pulled out his phone and earbuds. He desperately wanted to drown out the world as he headed ‘home’. Ian really enjoyed spending time with Mickey, he couldn’t believe he’d found another Southsider so far from home. It made him forget about the tension with James. James made it clear that he didn’t like that Ian was spending so much time with Mickey. But Ian was Mickey’s intern for crying out loud, it kinda came with the territory. Ian didn’t mention the amount of time they were spending together outside office hours. 

“Where the hell have you been?” James was on him the second Ian walked through the door.   
“Working late, I’ve let it pile up lately” Ian lied easily. A little too easily and it should’ve scared him, but it didn’t. Ian hung his jacket and bag up on the tall wooden coat rack at the door before heading further into the ridiculous apartment. It was far too big for two people. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. All of the furniture was imported and Ian could see his reflection in most of the appliances. There wasn’t a single thing of Ian’s on display, in fact there was very little on display period. James preferred simplicity, everything in its place and nothing more.   
“Don’t fucking lie to me Ian” James raised his voice and cornered the redhead against the island bench in the huge kitchen. James wasn’t much of a cook, preferring to eat out or get take away. In the first few weeks of moving to New York Ian would cook but there was always something wrong with the meal according to James so Ian stopped. James didn’t say a word about it so Ian wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not.   
“I’m not lying” Ian tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He placed both hands on James’ chest in the vain attempt to push him away, the marble bench cutting into his back.   
“I missed you” James softened as he guided one of Ian’s hands down to his crotch. Ian stiffened but not enough for James to notice because the next thing Ian knew James was massaging himself with Ian’s hand. James leant down and captured Ian’s lips between his own, his tongue pushing its way into Ian’s mouth.   
“I…I need to have a shower” Ian said trying to push James away.   
“I’ll join you” James said as he sucked on the skin behind Ian’s ear.   
“I was hoping to just crash afterwards, I’m pretty beat” Ian slipped out of James’ grip and headed towards their bedroom. He knew James wasn’t going to let it go.   
“What are you hiding from me?” James asked, following Ian down the short hall.   
“Nothing, I swear. I’m just really tired” Ian put the bed between them.   
“Bullshit, you’ve been avoiding me for weeks. It’s Mickey, isn’t it? You’re fucking him!” James shouted angrily.   
“I’m not fucking him! He’s been a good friend, we have a lot in common” Ian defended, backing up against the wall as James made his way around the bed and towards him.   
“Is he the reason you’ve been coming home so late?” James stepped close to Ian so their bodies where flush. Ian could feel James’ hot breath on his pale skin.  
“We get talking and lose track of time” Ian said softly.   
“You were lying” James stepped back and swung his hand back. Ian ducked in time and stood in shock for a second before his senses came back to him and he dashed out of the room, through the apartment and to the elevator. James was on his heels and stopped the redhead before he could push the elevator’s call button.   
“You tried to fucking hit me!” Ian accused. “Stay the fuck away from me!”  
“Ian please” James stepped forward and gripped Ian’s forearm. “This is your fault, you know that. Come back inside and you can make it up to me”  
Something inside Ian wilted at James’ words. He had lied to the older man, if he hadn’t lied James wouldn’t have gotten angry. This was Ian’s fault. He let the older man pull him back into the apartment. He didn’t say a word a James undressed him, or when James manoeuvred him onto the bed. He doesn’t utter a word through James grunts and moans. Ian only started to cry after James had finished and was asleep. Ian curled into himself, trying to protect his tender body. It was his fault after all. 

~~~~~  
After a quick spot at an all-night convenience store, Mickey dashed up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. When he opened the door he found his sister on the sofa watching TV and his son sitting at the kitchen table, papers and books surrounding him.   
“Hey” Mickey greeted as he tossed his keys in the small bowl that sat on the sideboard near the door. Mandy looked over the sofa and barely grunted at him before turning back to the TV. Yev looked up from his homework and grinned, spotting the plastic bag in his hand.   
“You got it!” the young boy squealed running to his father and snatching the bag from Mickey’s hands and pulling the tub of ice-cream from it. This got Mandy’s attention and she got off the sofa and wandered over to the kitchen.  
“Bribing him again? Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Mandy spoke quietly as she watched her nephew dig around in a draw for a spoon.   
“Don’t tell me how to raise my kid, Mands” Mickey said tiredly. Mandy raised her hands like a white flag before turning her attention to the young boy who was ploughing into ice cream.   
“Hey, save some for me!” Mandy said. She playfully wrestled the tub from Yev’s hands and put it on the table between them and grabbed another spoon.   
Mickey took the opportunity to head to the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he returned the pair had gotten through half the tub of ice cream between them.   
“How about you save some for tomorrow night?” Mickey said picking up the tub and putting the lid on. Yev groaned but didn’t argue as he watched his dad put the ice cream in the freezer.   
“Rinse those spoons and go get ready for bed, I’ll have a look over your homework” Mickey told his son. Yev dutifully took the spoon his aunt held out and his own over to the sink and rinsed them thoroughly before putting them away and trudged down to his bedroom. Mickey picked up Yev’s homework sheet and read through it, nodding approvingly.   
“He get everything right?” Mandy asked.   
“Of course he did, he gets his number skills from me” Mickey chuckled and Mandy pulled a face.   
“What are you going to say to Yev when he starts asking about his mother?” Mandy asked, her question completely throwing Mickey for a loop. He blinked at his sister for a few silent minutes, wondering if he’d heard her right.   
“I’ll think about it when he asks” Mickey muttered, desperate to get off the subject. He knew the day would come that Yev would start asking questions about his mother, but Mickey hoped that day would be a long way off.   
“You’d better get thinking, he’s been asking me” Mandy said, sensing her brother’s discomfort. She knew the full story; in fact, she was the one who found him afterwards. So she understood why Mickey would want the truth to stay buried. But she also knew Yev deserved to know about his mother. Even if it wasn’t a pleasant story.   
“What did you tell him?” Mickey asked, his voice low.   
“Just to ask you about her, that it wasn’t my place to say anything” Mandy replied.   
“What do I tell him?” Mickey was suddenly very worried. “I don’t want to scare him with all the gory details”   
“Work it out for yourself first before you say anything to him. Don’t forget he’s only 11 and probably won’t understand everything” Mandy said, “Tell him what you want him to know and leave out the more disturbing details”  
“Are you saying I should lie to my son?” Mickey asked.   
“No, I’m saying an 11-year-old kid shouldn’t have to hear about how his parents were held at –” Mandy started.   
“Ok, ok. I get your point, please stop talking” Mickey interrupted, wincing at the memory.   
The story of Yev’s conception wasn’t a pleasant one. In fact, it was one of Mickey’s most traumatising memories and there were some doozies. 

Mickey was grateful to get through the rest of the weekend without mention of Yev’s mother. He could tell Yev wanted to ask him but the young boy seemed to have second thoughts every time he caught his father’s gaze. Mickey knew his son deserved to know the truth about why his mother wasn’t a part of his life, but at the same time Mickey didn’t want to scar the kid with stories of how he grew up.

~~~~~

Monday couldn’t come fast enough for Ian. A weird tension had settled in the apartment after Friday night and it made Ian very uncomfortable. Ian did everything he could think of to placate James but the older man seemed to be holding onto a grudge. That is until Monday morning.   
“Hey baby, you awake?” James purred, rolling over and draping an arm over Ian.   
“Barely” Ian muttered, curling further into the covers.   
“Awake enough for a little fun?” James asked. He slipped a hand under the covers and massaged Ian’s bare ass, a finger finding his rim.   
“Seriously?” Ian flipped onto his back and away from James’ roaming hands. “You practically ignore me all weekend but now you wanna fuck?”  
James sighed and pulled both his hands out from under the covers and placed them on top of the covers before speaking. “Ian, can’t we just forget about this weekend? We were both at fault, isn’t it even?”   
“Excuse me?” Ian spluttered. He tossed the covers back and got out of bed. “You tried to fucking hit me and I’m at fault? What kind of fucked up logic is that?”  
“Ian, we’ve been through this. You lied and I got angry” James said.   
Ian blanched, there it was again; that guilty feeling. James had given him this incredible opportunity and how had Ian repaid him? By lying and cheating. Well, he hadn’t cheated…yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian take a work trip but things aren't the same once they get back to the office.  
> Rumors start circulating, but just who started them?

“What’s up with you?” Mickey asked as they drove through town. True to his word, Mickey had brought along Ian with him when he went location scouting a few weeks later. Ian was quiet, staring out the car window as Mickey drove.  
“What do you mean?” Ian asked, looking over at him.  
“You’re quiet and it’s starting to freak me out” Mickey stated.  
“Just tired I guess” Ian shrugged. It was an easy lie; one he’d been saying a lot recently.  
“Seriously? You’re gonna give me that line?” Mickey scoffed. They drove further out of town, the hustle and bustle of the busy city giving way to the stunning scenery of the New York countryside. 

Ian was grateful to Mickey for bringing him along. They’d be gone for two days and it would be the first time Ian would be away from James since moving to New York. James wasn’t very happy about their two-day trip but couldn’t really say much against it. Mickey was the head of the company’s art department and Ian was his intern. It was perfectly normal for the pair to head off somewhere together. 

“Earth to Ian” Mickey teased as he pulled the car over. “Grab the iPad; I’ll need you to take some notes”  
Ian nodded and reached into the back seat and pulled the iPad from the backseat as Mickey got out of the car and pulled out the camera equipment.  
“So what are you looking for?” Ian asked as he set up the voice recorder app. “What’s this new movie about?”  
“Some medieval thing with knights and horses” Mickey shrugged as he fiddled with the camera before pointing it experimentally at Ian. The redhead was momentarily blinded by the flash of Mickey’s camera.  
“I thought you were meant to be taking photos of the scenery not your intern” Ian chuckled.  
Mickey just shrugged and snapped a few more photos of Ian before wandering out into the field. Ian tried to make sense of Mickey’s actions. Was Mickey flirting? It was really hard to tell.  
“C’mon Gallagher!” Mickey shouted from the middle of the field. Ian shook the thoughts away and jogged over to where his boss was standing, snapping photos of the surrounds. 

“Where’ve you been?” Mickey asked when Ian appeared at his side. They’d spent several hours at various locations, Ian asking Mickey various questions and Mickey taking photographs. As the sun began to set they headed for the nearest motel. Mickey found a nearby bar and Ian disappeared for a few hours, without too much of an explanation.  
“Fell asleep” Ian said as he slid onto the stool next to him.  
“Want a beer?” Mickey asked, already signalling for the bartender.  
“Nah, I’m good. Don’t really drink” Ian shook his head.  
“You’re fucking kidding me, how’d you survive the Southside if you didn’t drink?” Mickey spluttered.  
“It’s not by choice, trust me. Alcohol fucks with my meds” Ian replied softly, avoiding Mickey’s eye.  
“Meds for what?” Mickey asked.  
Ian sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m bipolar”  
“What the fuck is that?” Mickey asked. Where’d he heard that before?  
“Manic depression. Fucks with my moods. The meds even me out” Ian explained, shrugging.  
“Are you ok, are the meds working?” Mickey enquired.  
“For right now, yeah” Ian nodded. “It’s not an exact science so the cocktail I’m on now will eventually stop working and I’ll have to find a new mix”  
“That’s gotta suck” Mickey sipped at his beer.  
Ian shrugged. “Is what it is. There’s not a lot I can do about it”  
They were silent for a while, Mickey ordered another beer, a soda for Ian and a bowl of fries to share and they wandered over to find a table in the corner. 

Mickey laughed loudly, throwing his head back and almost toppling off his chair. Ian was quick to reach out and pull him upright.  
“I never would’ve taken a Milkovich for a lightweight” Ian teased as Mickey reached clumsily for his beer. Mickey brought the glass to his lips with one hand flipped Ian off with the other. Ian laughed as he watched Mickey’s mouth stretch out into a large smile. Why was it so easy with Mickey? Why wasn’t it this easy with James?  
“I think I need to go to bed” Mickey slurred as he tried to stand up, only to stumble over his own feet and fall into Ian’s lap.  
“That might be a good idea” Ian chuckled as he steadied Mickey with a hand on the older man’s hips.  
Ian let Mickey lean on him as they made their way out of the bar and across the road to their motel.  
Ian unlocked their room and felt along the wall for a light switch. Artificial light flooded the room and Mickey moaned, shielding his eyes as he stumbled over to the old sofa.  
“Mick don’t crash there, it’ll kill your back” Ian said, trying to pull Mickey to his feet but the older man wasn’t having it.  
“Just leave me here” Mickey groaned, curling into himself and turning his back to Ian.  
Ian just rolled his eyes. He was used to dealing with uncooperative drunks, it was something he’d resigned himself to when he decided to quit drinking altogether.  
“Fine, don’t blame me when your back is killing you tomorrow” Ian said as he wandered into the first bedroom and pulled the duvet from the bed and dragged it back into the living room and tossed it over Mickey’s body.  
After a quick shower Ian stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed in the second bedroom and he’d be lying if images of his drunken boss didn’t dance through his mind all night. 

~~~~~

“Why the fuck did you get drunk on a damn work trip?” Mandy tore into him the moment he got home. Mickey hadn’t even said a word but his sister already knew.  
“I didn’t do it deliberately!” Mickey defended. “I was having a good time and wasn’t keeping track of the number of beers I was having” Mickey pushed past his sister to get to his bedroom.  
“Was Ian drinking too?” Mandy asked.  
“No, he doesn’t drink at all” Mickey sighed and tossed his bag onto his bed.  
“Why the fuck doesn’t a Southside kid drink?” Mandy spluttered.  
“He has his reasons” Mickey replied. He didn’t want to just spill Ian’s secrets to anyone, even Mandy.  
“Did anything happen?” Mandy pressed as she followed Mickey to the kitchen.  
“What’s with the interrogation?” Mickey opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap and took a long swig.  
“I’ve seen the way you’ve been since he started working with you. All those late nights at the office. Please tell me you’re not fucking your boss’s boyfriend!” Mandy exclaimed.  
“I’m not fucking my boss’s boyfriend! Ian’s a friend, we have a lot in common. Aren’t I allowed to have any friends?”  
“Of course you’re allowed to have friends Mickey, but when was the last time you did?” Mandy asked with a chuckle.  
“Oh fuck you Mandy” Mickey downed the last of his beer and slammed the bottle into the sink before storming out of the apartment.  
“Where are you going Mickey?” Mandy followed him to the door.  
“To pick up my son, you fucking bitch” Mickey snarled. “And you’d better not be here when we get back” Mickey didn’t stop until he was safely in his car; he didn’t want Mandy to see how deeply her words had cut him. He’d worked incredibly hard to shed his Southside skin after he moved to New York. It was hard to trust strangers after a lifetime of talking with his fists and looking over his shoulder but having Yevgeny at his side helped. That kid had taught him more about life than Mickey ever thought possible. 

“Hey Dad!” Yev bounded over to the car when he spotted his father. Mickey was leaning against the passenger side, a cigarette between two fingers. “I thought Aunt Mandy was picking me up”  
“Hey kid. I got back earlier than expected, thought I’d surprise you” Mickey smiled as he snubbed out the cigarette under his shoe. “How about we get some ice cream?”  
“Sure” Yev said as they got into the car. He was watching his father closely and didn’t like what he was seeing. “What’s wrong Dad?”  
“Nothin’ Yev, I’m fine” Mickey said as he pulled out into the afternoon traffic.  
“I’m calling it” Yev said.  
“Calling what?” Mickey glanced at his son through the rear view mirror.  
“Your bullshit” Yev replied.  
Mickey chuckled. He should’ve been angry at his son’s swearing, but how could he when Mickey himself swore the way he did? No, that’d make him a damn hypocrite. Yev scared Mickey at times, how was this kid, his kid, so damn smart? Where’d he get it from?  
“What are you talking about kid?” Mickey asked as he turned into a parking lot and turned off the car. Mickey unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face his son.  
“You’re worried about something, I can tell” Yevgeny unbuckled his own seatbelt and climbed into the front passenger seat.  
Mickey sighed. “Mandy told me you’ve been asking questions about your mother”  
“The kids at school were all talking about their parents and it got me wondering about mom” Yev shrugged and picked at the fabric of the seat.  
“What do you want to know?” Mickey asked quietly.  
“Really? Aunt Mandy said it wasn’t something you could really talk about” Yev’s blue eyes widened in hope. Mickey sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before launching into the story of the worst time of his life. 

~~~~~

“Have fun on your trip?” James’ voice made Ian jump as he entered the dark apartment. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the apartment was pitch black.  
“Fucking hell, James, you scared the shit outta me” Ian said. “Why’re you sitting in the dark?”  
James shrugged as the blinds came up around them. Ian would’ve been impressed at the theatrics if it didn’t freak him out so much.  
“You didn’t answer my question” James said, tossing a remote onto the kitchen bench and stalked towards Ian. The redhead dropped his bag and took a few steps back as James closed in.  
“We worked, I think Mickey’s gonna pitch a few different locations we saw” Ian said, tripping over his words. He mentally kicked himself, why did he let this guy intimidate him?  
“What else did you do?”  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
“You were alone with Mickey for two days and you’re telling me nothing happened?”  
“Yes! I wouldn’t do that to you”  
James was in Ian’s face now, caging him against the wall and for the first time Ian was genuinely scared of the guy. James tilted his head and kissed Ian roughly, biting his lip hard.  
“Ow, fucking hell James” Ian pushed the older man off and put his hand to his lip as his mouth filled with blood. “What the hell is your problem?”  
“You need to understand something Ian” James hissed, grabbed Ian’s wrist roughly. “I’m in charge. Here and at work. And if I think you’re cheating in any way, you won’t like the consequences”

~~~~~

Ian rubbed at his wrist as he walked down the hall towards Mickey’s office.  
“Morning, Mr Milkovich” Ian said, standing awkwardly at the door.  
“Mr…what the fuck is wrong with you, Gallagher?” Mickey looked up from his computer.  
“I’m fine, can I get you a coffee?” Ian asked.  
Mickey stared at Ian, trying to make sense of the redhead’s change of personality. The longer he stared at Ian the surer Mickey became that something wasn’t right.  
“Get over here and close the door” Mickey ordered, pushing away from his desk.  
“Um…” Ian glanced over his shoulder and down the hall. “I’d rather not”  
“Now Gallagher” Mickey didn’t mean to raise his voice, but what the fuck? Ian sighed and did what he was told, taking a seat on the leather sofa under the window. Mickey walked over to the sofa and perched on the other end. Something was clearly wrong here, Ian seemed almost…scared of him.  
“What’s going on with you Ian?” Mickey asked softly.  
“Noth-nothing, I’m fine” Ian said all too quickly to be convincing.  
“Bullshit, talk to me” Mickey slid onto the sofa and next to Ian.  
“It’s nothing, you just have to leave me alone!” Ian shot to his feet and flew out of the office, leaving a very confused Mickey in his wake. 

Mickey didn’t see Ian for the rest of the day. But he couldn’t avoid the whispers. He walked into the staff room in the afternoon and the whole room went quiet, everyone stared at him as he made a coffee.  
“What the fuck is going on, Marli?” Mickey stopped at the reception desk on his way back to his office. He knew Marli would know what he was talking about, that girl always had her ear to the ground.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Milkovich” Marli spoke in a professional tone that freaked Mickey out.  
“Why the fuck is everyone suddenly calling me Mr Milkovich?” Mickey hissed. He could feel the eyes of the entire staff on him and it was making him very uncomfortable. The sound of Marli’s phone made Mickey jump and he watched as she answered the call.  
“Of course, Sir. I’ll send him in right away” Marli put the receiver down and looked at Mickey.  
“Mr Vicker wants to see you”  
“Why the fuck does James want to see me?”  
“Not James, Oliver”  
“He’s in your office”

“Nice of you to finally make it back” Mickey said when he walked into his office. Oliver Vickers was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. The man was tall and had an intimidating presence when he wanted to. Right now his presence just about filled Mickey’s office.  
“Sit down Milkovich” Oliver stood up and snatched the mug from Mickey’s hands.  
“What the hell is going on here? Why did it take so damn long to get back?” Mickey asked as he seated himself behind his desk.  
“I’ll ask the questions, Mickey. My first one is, what on earth is going on between you and your intern?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know nothing about how location scouting works, but I'm guessing it involves more than just the head of the art department and his intern. I just wanted to use this as an excuse to get Mickey and Ian alone for longer than two minutes and have Ian relax for a bit. 
> 
> I only have a vague idea of where I want to take this, so theories and speculations are welcome and might just influence the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's suspended  
> Mandy and Yev have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter so it's a little shorter than the others.

James smiled to himself as he set the handset back into its cradle. That Milkovich kid won’t be a problem for much longer and he’d finally have Ian all to himself. Ian was a good catch. The kid was young, impressionable and easily dazzle. Granted, James had never considered the Milkovich factor. How was he to know they were both Southside and hit it off from the moment they met? But one anonymous phone call and Mickey Milkovich was as good as gone. 

~~~~~

Mickey was fuming. He punched the elevator call button a little too hard. He’d been suspended due to some shit rumours. Oliver had reassured him that the company had his back but they still needed to conduct an investigation. Allegations of this nature couldn’t just be ignored Oliver had said.  
Mickey impatiently rode the elevator to the ground floor. He needed to get away from everyone and punch, scream and yell without being accused of something absurd. He tightened his grip on the strap of his bag as the elevator finally dinged open. He stepped out of the elevator only to come face to face with Ian.  
“Fucking hell, I was wondering if I’d see you” Mickey growled. “How long were you planning this, huh? Wanted to get me in your corner before you ruined my career?”  
“Mick –” Ian started but Mickey interrupted him with a dismissive wave.  
“Save it Gallagher. You can go back to that prick upstairs and live happily ever after. You both deserve each other” Mickey didn’t wait for Ian to respond before storming out of the building. 

~~~~~

Ian was left a little shaken from his encounter with Mickey. He had absolutely no idea what Mickey had been talking about, let alone why the older man was so angry. He rode the elevator back up to the office, trying to fight away the tears he could feel growing.  
“Ian?” Marli called as she watched the redhead dash from the elevator towards the bathrooms. Marli quickly followed him, concern.  
“Ian?” she tried again, knocking on the bathroom door. She could hear sniffling and after a few minutes the lock on the door clicked open. Marli took one look at the emotional redhead, closed the door behind her and pulled him into a hug. Ian wrapped his own arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder as he sobbed.  
“What happened?” Marli asked once his sobs had subsided.  
“Mickey’s angry with me and I don’t know why. He thinks I did something that got him suspended” Ian explained, wiping at his eyes.  
“Oh shit” Marli said, a realisation hitting her. “You didn’t speak to Oliver did you?”  
“I haven’t even met Oliver” Ian said, his confusion growing. “Who would spread rumours like that?”  
“You’re sleeping with him” Marli replied. “Ok I gotta know, what the hell do you see in him?”  
Ian sighed. In all honesty he had no idea anymore. “Mickey asked me the same thing”  
“And what did you tell him?” Marli asked. They shifted so they were sitting facing each other on the bathroom floor.  
“Nothing and he didn’t push it” Ian said pointedly.  
“Ok, point taken” Marli looked away and tucked a stray strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.  
Marli watched as Ian got to his feet and threw some water over his face before turning to her and holding out his hand, she took it and let him pull her to her feet.  
“I’m gonna go talk to him” Ian said in a voice that he hoped sounded confident.  
“You really like him, don’t you?” Marli said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips. She’d seen a change in Mickey ever since Ian arrived, he was happier and seemed lighter.  
“I shouldn’t” Ian shrugged. 

~~~~~

When Mandy arrived home that afternoon the first thing she noticed was the silence. It was oddly quiet in the apartment. It was almost 5 so Yev should’ve been home, planted in front of the TV with a bowl of something in his lap. But he wasn’t.  
“Yev?” Mandy called as she put her bag on the kitchen table and went in search of her nephew. She found the young boy curled up on his bed, sobbing softly into his pillow.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mandy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand on his back. Yev crawled into her lap and continued to sob into her chest.  
“I hate her” Yev said finally as his sobs subsided.  
“Who?” Mandy asked softly as she ran a soothing hand through his dark hair.  
“That woman who’s meant to be my mother” Yev hiccupped.  
“Ah, your dad told you” Mandy said and Yev nodded. “That can’t have been easy to hear”  
“I always had questions about her but now I wish I didn’t know” Yev looked up at his aunt through watery blue eyes.  
“She was never my favourite person, but your mother was just as much a victim as your dad was” Mandy said. “She was lucky enough to get out after you were born”  
“But she left me! Why didn’t she take me with her? Didn’t she love me?” Yev asked and Mandy was reminded about exactly how young he was. Sometimes she forgot. She also wondered if Mickey had told Yev the whole story.  
“Yev your mother loved you, just like your dad and I do” Mandy started, carefully watching her nephew. “When you were born she couldn’t cope and tried to run away. Terry caught her and wanted to know where we were but she wouldn’t say so he killed her. She died protecting us”  
Yev stared at Mandy with wide eyes. “You had to hide from grandpa?”  
Mandy flinched. “Don’t call him that, he doesn’t deserve that title. But yes, after we found out your mother was pregnant when we moved around a lot so he wouldn’t find us”  
“Holy crap” Yev whispered. “Why didn’t dad tell me any of this?”  
“It wasn’t an easy time for your dad, he was in a very dark place” Mandy explained. Yev couldn’t imagine his dad in a dark place, why didn’t they turn on a light? His father had never been afraid of the dark. 

Yev stared at her, mouth wide open. “So Terry was the monster”  
“Yeah, he was” Mandy agreed. “He drank and took drugs and took his anger out on his kids”  
“I’m sorry” Yev wrapped his skinny arms around Mandy’s neck and hugged her tight. His action tore at Mandy’s heart and she wrapped her own around the boy.  
“Is mom the reason dad doesn’t like girls?” Yev asked suddenly.  
Mandy blanched for a moment. Had Mickey had this conversation with Yev yet? Did the boy know his father was gay? She knew she had to tread carefully.  
“Um, what do you mean?” Mandy asked, deciding to play dumb.  
“Dad’s never had a girlfriend and I found some weird stuff in his room” Yev replied.  
“That’s another conversation for you to have with your father” Mandy said. She really didn’t want to talk about her brother’s sex toy collection with her nephew.  
“Uh c’mon, Mandy, you always say that!” Yev complained as Mandy pushed him off her lap.  
“Hey, don’t sass me kid. And stay they hell out of your father’s room!” Mandy marched straight into her bedroom, desperately wanting to put a lock on her own collection. 

~~~~~ 

Marli hung up her phone and sighed. Mickey still wasn’t picking up. She knew he wouldn’t have gone home; he was probably drowning his sorrows somewhere. Marli felt guilty about doubting him, even if it was only for a second. She knew he wasn’t capable of what he’d been accused; it just wasn’t possible. So as she finished work for the night, Marli decided to go looking for him.  
After another several failed phone calls Marli knew she had to call her ex. They didn’t part on the best terms but this wasn’t about them. It was about Mickey. Marli quickly dialled the number. “What the fuck do you want?” a rough voice answered the call.  
“Nice to hear from you too Mandy” Marli sighed.  
“Get to the point Marli, I’m not in the mood for your games” Mandy replied. Marli could hear her moving around, shutting a door.  
“Have you heard from Mickey today?” Marli asked.  
“Not since this morning, why?” Mandy had stopped moving. Marli could imagine her staring into space, chewing on her bottom lip in worry.  
“Shit went down at work, he’s been suspended” Marli explained. “I’ve tried calling him he isn’t picking up”  
“What kind of shit?” Mandy asked.  
“Has he told you about Ian Gallagher?” Marli made sure the lights were off and the alarms were on as she headed out of the office.  
“Yeah, we grew up with him apparently” Mandy said.  
“There have been rumours and now there’s an investigation” Marli replied.  
“Fucking Gallagher!” Mandy swore.  
“It’s not his fault” Marli said quickly. “He didn’t start the rumours”  
“Then who did?” Mandy asked.  
“My guess would be James Vickers” Marli was out on the street now. Mickey was never picky when he came to where he drank. But the cheaper the better, especially if he wanted to get drunk.  
“Isn’t he your boss?” Mandy asked.  
“One of them, yeah. He’s also Ian’s boyfriend and an absolute prick” Marli replied as she headed down the street.  
“Fucking wonderful” Mandy commented, her voice full of snark.  
“I’m heading downtown now to see if I can find him. Can you think of anywhere he’d go to get smashed?” Marli darted across the street. Mandy rattled off a few different bars.  
“Thank you for looking out for him, Mars. I’d come out but I can’t leave Yev alone” Mandy sighed.  
Marli’s heart clenched at Mandy’s use of the old nickname. “I’ll find him and bring him home”  
They disconnected the call after a few minutes of silence, neither really wanting to let go. 

Marli found Mickey yelling at a bartender in the first bar she came across. It was only a few blocks from their work.  
“Give me a damn drink!” Mickey slurred as he leant over the bar, trying to get a hold of the barman.  
“I’m only going to tell you this one last time man, sit down or I’ll have you thrown out” The bartender kept his distance. Marli quickly made her way over to the bar where Mickey was struggling to stay upright.  
“I’ve got him” Marli said to the bartender who nodded and walked away. “Mickey, time to go home”  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey leant back to get a better look at Marli.  
“Looking for you” Marli said as she pulled out a stool and climbed onto it.  
“Came to tell me I’ve been fired?” Mickey asked, folding his arms onto the bar and resting his head on top, looking up at Marli.  
“No, I’ve actually come to apologise. I shouldn’t have doubted you” Marli replied. “I also wanted to tell you it wasn’t Ian”  
“Bullshit, who else would it be?” Mickey asked.  
“Think about it Mickey” Marli looked up at the bartender who was hovering nearby. “Can we have some coffee?” the bartender nodded and busied himself with the coffee machine nearby.  
“Fucking bastard” Mickey said as it dawned on him. “That fucking prick!”  
“What are we going to do about it?” Marli asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at work are starting to be resolved but Ian's spiralling.  
> Will Ian open up and let someone help him?
> 
> We also learn a little more about Oliver Vickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I suffered a little writer block and rewrote this a few times before I was happy with it.

“Have you seen my pills?” Ian asked James as the older man brushed his teeth. Ian opened the bathroom cabinet searching for the orange bottles that usually lived there.  
James shrugged as he spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the basin. “You must have moved them”  
“Why would I move them?” Ian questioned. He was now on his knees looking through the cupboard under the basin. He looked up at James who just grinned and turned so his groin was in Ian’s face.  
“While you’re down there, why don’t you do something useful?” The older man winked and stepped closer to Ian.  
“I need to find the pills” Ian backed away and stood up. “It was a brand new prescription and I can’t afford to buy a new lot yet”  
“I can always spot you” James offered. If it were anyone else Ian would say yes, but he knew there were strings when James offered something. Many, many strings.  
“I’ll find them” Ian said and headed back into the bedroom and search through the draws again. 

~~~~~

It had been three weeks since he’d been suspended and Mickey was going a little mad. While it was nice to be able take his son to school and pick him up, there were six hours in the day that just crawled by. The first two weeks saw him give the apartment the biggest clean it had ever had. He went through every single room (even Mandy’s), cleaned out wardrobes and got rid of things he’d forgotten he even owned. Where the hell did that box of fishing magazines come from?  
But now he was bored. Oliver rang Mickey a few days later to say he was to have no contact with Ian until the investigation was over. According to Marli, Ian was struggling and Mickey hated that he couldn’t be there for his friend. 

“You hear anything from work today?” Mandy asked one afternoon. She walked into the apartment carrying several shopping bags.  
“Nope” Mickey grunted from the sofa. “What the hell did you buy now?” Mickey stood up and wandered into the kitchen where Mandy was unloading her bags.  
“This is for you” Mandy shoved a large metal box and a silver key into Mickey’s hands before pulling out a second one.  
“What the fuck is this for?” Mickey asked.  
“Someone’s been snooping and found a few things you may not want found” Mandy spoke in a hushed tone as she glanced over her brother’s shoulder. Yev was sitting on the floor, completely engrossed in some afternoon cartoons.  
“You caught him red handed?” Mickey caught on quickly and kept his voice low.  
“No, he asked me why you never had any girlfriends and then mentioned some weird stuff he found” Mandy explained. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go lock up my own weird stuff” she picked up the second locked box and headed to her bedroom. Mickey sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before wandering back into the living room and clipped his son on the back of the head as he sat down.  
“Ow! What was that for?” Yev exclaimed, staring up at his father as he rubbed at his head.  
“Stay the hell out of my room. And Mandy’s for that matter” Mickey replied, keeping his eyes trained on the television. “How would you like it if I went through your stuff?”  
“Oh” Yev dropped his gaze, his face reddening. “Sorry Dad” 

~~~~~

Marli sat at her desk, typing up some documents when she saw James waltz onto the floor with a deflated looking Ian following him. They shared a quick smile and wave as the pair passed.  
“Any calls Marli?” James asked loudly.  
“Good morning to you too Sir” Marli replied pointedly.  
James levelled a glare in her direction. “Calls?”  
“No” Marli rolled her eyes.  
“Go get me a coffee Ian” James ordered as he continued towards his office. Ian scurried off in the direction of the staff room and Marli took the opportunity to talk to him.  
“You ok, Ian?” Marli asked when she found him not in the staff room but Mickey’s office.  
“Just a little tired” Ian tried to dodge the question. But Marli blocked the exit and held him at arm’s length and took a good look at the redhead.  
“You look like shit” Marli breathed. There were dark circles under his eyes and overall Ian just looked sad. It looked like so much more than tiredness, it was like a whole body sadness.  
“Thanks” Ian responded dryly. There was something about Ian’s tone of voice that had Marli concerned. He sounded almost…defeated.  
“Ian, talk to me. What’s going on with you?” Marli probed.  
Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. “Honestly, it’s nothing. Just leave it alone Marli. I need to get back to work”  
“Fine but just know I’m here if you want to talk” Marli didn’t like dropping the subject but she knew pushing Ian would just make things worse.  
“Thanks, but I’m fine” Ian tried to smile at Marli. 

“Marli, can I speak to you in my office please?”  
Marli looked up to see Oliver Vickers standing in front of her. The man was a god and boy, did he look like one. He stood at over six foot with broad shoulders, short cropped light brown hair and perfectly chiselled facial features.  
“Um, sure Sir” Marli cursed herself as she stood up and almost tripped over her own feet.  
“Close the door” Oliver instructed as he lowered himself into the leather chair behind his desk. Marli took a seat in one of the armchair-style chairs opposite him.  
“As you’re no doubt aware, Mr Milkovich has been suspended due to some unsavoury rumours. I need to know what you know” Oliver said.  
“Can I speak freely Sir?” Marli asked, running her hands along her upper legs nervously.  
“Of course Marli, whatever you say won’t leave this office” Oliver reassured her.  
“Mickey didn’t do what he’s being accused of. He’s being set up” Marli started. “He’s been nothing but professional with Ian. Mickey’s nothing but professional with everyone”  
“Who would want to set Mickey up?” Oliver asked, already knowing the answer. 

Starting Vicker Productions was Oliver’s biggest dream and it was thanks to James that the little company landed its first movie. After the movie was a success everyone wanted to know who these two brothers were. Oliver had never intended to have James as a business partner but after things took off James was there to shoulder the burden. In fact having James in the office allowed Oliver to be out on set, something that Oliver loved more than anything. But being out of the office also meant Oliver was trusting his brother to run the business and manage the staff. Things went smoothly enough to begin with but it didn’t take long for his employees to start emailing Oliver on almost a regular basis, begging him to return the office. But Oliver found himself going mad being stuck in the office all day. He was desperate to get out there again.  
Mickey Milkovich was a god-send. He had a take-no-shit attitude and was one hell of an artist. It only took a few months for him to be promoted up to head of the art department.  
Things settled down enough that Oliver returned to the sets and left the day to day running of the office to James and Mickey. Little did he know how much the pair hated each other. Mickey had many things James didn’t, natural talent, charm, charisma and most of all respect from everyone in the office. Nobody questioned Mickey when he asked them to do something but they all went running when James came into the room.  
Oliver listened to Marli, growing more and more frustrated. Why didn’t he see this coming? Why had he been so damn blind to his own brother? He knew perfectly well what James was capable of, he’d seen his fair share of James’ bad side growing up. It all seemed so obvious now, James had weaselled his way into the business and Oliver had just buried his head in the sand because it had worked out well for him. Not anymore, it stopped here.  
“I need you to contact Mickey and ask him to come into the office this afternoon, I want to try a mediation session between him and James and depending on how that goes I might bring Ian in as well” Oliver said when the receptionist had stopped talking.  
“Ok” Marli stood up and then turned back to her boss. “Please go easy on Ian, he’s fragile and he’s already blaming himself for this mess”  
“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Marli” Oliver leant back in his high back chair and watched his young employee leave. “Actually wait a second Marli”  
Marli turned back to see her boss searching for something in a draw.  
“Take Ian for lunch, make it a few hours. It’s probably better he’s not here when Mickey and James are" Oliver held out a credit card. “Call it business expenses. I’ll call you when we’re done”  
“Sure thing boss” Marli took the card and walked out of the office in search of the intern. 

~~~~~

Mickey stabbed the elevator button a few times as he impatiently waited for it to arrive. Oliver had finally gotten in contact with him, albeit through Marli, and asked him to come in so they could work through this mess. The first step was mediation with James. This was something Mickey was not looking forward to. He really hated the guy. But at least Mickey would be able to get some things off his chest without being shut down or ignored. Mickey smiled at the thought. James would have no choice but to listen to him. Maybe this mediation wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Oliver. I don’t need mediation with that Milkovich kid!” James fumed as he paced in front of his brother’s desk.  
“This is exactly why I want to do it, ‘that Milkovich kid’ has a name” Oliver said. He looked over his brother’s shoulder as the elevator dinged open and Mickey stepped onto the floor. They caught each other’s eye and Oliver motioned him over to the office.  
“Mickey’s here” Oliver told James. “You will listen to what he has to say or so help me you’ll be out on your ass quicker than you can blink”  
James huffed and threw himself into a chair, crossing his arms over his chest as Mickey walked through the door. 

“Thanks for coming in, Mickey” Oliver said as Mickey glanced between the two brothers.  
“Marli didn’t tell me he was gonna be here” Mickey scowled.  
“I told her not to, I didn’t think you’d come in” Oliver confessed, flashing Mickey an apologetic smile.  
“You thought right” Mickey said but took a seat in the chair across from James. “What’s this about then?”  
“I was hoping to clear the air between the two of you. I understand the rumours are false” Oliver looked between the pair, hoping either one would say something. “James?”  
“I’ve seen how those two are” James said darkly, shooting Mickey a glare.  
“I’m only going to say this once, so listen up. I am not fucking the intern. Ian and I are friends; we grew up in the same neighbourhood. I was a lot of his older brother’s classes and he was in a lot of my sister’s” Mickey stated. He hated that he hadn’t been able to defend himself until now.  
“Bullshit, what about all those late nights?” James accused.  
“We were fucking talking! Jesus, I can’t believe I have to explain myself to you” Mickey scoffed. He promised himself he’d be mature about this. But fucking hell, this guy was such a prick.  
“There’s no-one else who can back up your story is there, Mickey?” Oliver asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know. How about you ask Ian?” Mickey couldn’t hide the sarcasm from his voice.  
“I don’t think getting Ian involved would be a good idea” Oliver replied. Marli’s warning still rang in his ears and from the short over the phone conversations he’d had with Ian, Marli was right.  
“Did he tell you how Ian ended up with the internship?” Mickey questioned after a few minutes’ silence.  
“Ian was an extra on the Chicago movie, wasn’t he?” Oliver asked, looking from Mickey to James.  
“Yeah but how did he end up here? Where’s Ian living at the moment?” Mickey looked directly at James who was staying very quiet.  
“It’s not Mickey sleeping with Ian, is it?” Oliver looked at his brother. “Fucking hell James, you promised me this wouldn’t happen again!”  
“Wait, what?!” Mickey spluttered. “You’re telling me he’s done this before and he’s still here?”  
“You gave me your word it wouldn’t happen again” Oliver continued to stare at James as though Mickey hadn’t spoken at all. Mickey sat back, a level of sick satisfaction settling in his stomach, as Oliver continued to berate James. He was a big believer in karma and was about to bite James Vickers hard in the ass. 

 

~~~~~

“Remind me again why we’re here” Ian said as he sat across from Marli in a fancy Italian restaurant. “We’re having lunch” Marli said simply as she picked up the menu and stared at it intently.  
“Marli” Ian leant across the table and pulled the menu out of her manicured hands.  
Marli sighed. She knew Ian would keep questioning her until she cracked. “You didn’t hear this from me” Ian nodded as she continued. “Oliver wanted to try mediation between Mickey and James”  
Ian froze. A meeting with Mickey and Oliver means James would come home angry. Angry James wasn’t a pleasant James. Angry James was meaner and crueller than normal. Fucking fuck.  
“Why did he think that was a good idea?” Ian asked softly, already retreating into his shell.  
“He’s finally realising how much those two hate each other” Marli said, eyeing Ian with concern. “You ok? You’re looking a little pale”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Can we just eat please?” Ian handed Marli her menu back and opened his own. 

All throughout lunch Ian’s anxiety rose. His mind was racing with all the excuses he could use to not go home. But ultimately it boiled down to one thing. Where else would he go? He had no money and asking someone if he could stay with them would only raise unwanted questions. Ian had no other choice but to go home, face James and endure whatever was coming his way. The thought made him utterly sick. 

“Ian, are you sure you’re ok?” Marli placed a hand over his. Ian looked at her and blinked, realising he had tears in his eyes. Fuck.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Ian said far too quickly. “Just gotta use the bathroom” He was up and darting between the tables before Marli even had the chance to speak. 

Once in the bathroom, Ian locked himself a cubicle and promptly threw his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How did his life get so out of control? What he wouldn’t give to be back in Chicago in the safety of his childhood home surrounded by his siblings. But what good would going home do? Ian could barely stand looking at their faces as he left, how would he feel going back with his tail between his legs?  
Ian flushed the toilet before unlocking the door and washing his face and hands at the basin. Now his first test, explaining himself to Marli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shows his true colours. When Ian goes missing Mickey wants to be the one to find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so damn long to post this. But hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it. I can't say when I'll have the next chapter up as I've got a few things in the works right now. But I promise I will finish this!
> 
> A million thanks to everyone who reads and leaves comments and kudos on this and all of my work for that matter. I'm always grateful. Much love.
> 
> TW: This chapter is pretty dark so please be mindful when reading. I don't want to put anyone off but I feel a need to warn of anything potentially triggering.

Oliver watched the dark clouds settle over the New York skyline. Minutes later thunder rolled and rain began to pelt down onto streets below, sending people running for cover. Oliver turned back to his empty office and sighed. He’d sent James home and Mickey to his office just over an hour ago and he was no closer to knowing what to do about the situation. Both men had made it perfectly clear they no longer wanted to work together. Mickey had even offered to resign, thinking he was making Oliver’s decision easier. Truth was, Oliver wanted to choose Mickey over James. He hated to admit it, but Oliver preferred Mickey over his own brother. They’d never been close growing up and the only reason they worked together was because it was convenient at the time. 

“Mickey, can you come in here” Oliver pushed the intercom button that linked their offices.   
“Yeah, give me a sec” Mickey replied. There was some rustling on his end before the line went dead. Barely five minutes later Mickey walked through the door, looking expectantly at his boss.   
“I’m going to fire my brother” Oliver said simply.   
“Pfft, good luck with that” Mickey scoffed. “He won’t go easy”  
“I know but I’m more worried about Ian” Oliver replied. “He needs to be safe”  
“You’re not the only one” Mickey took a seat in the chair he’d earlier evacuated. “Marli’s been keeping tabs on him for me and she seems to think he’s struggling”

~~~~~ 

Marli tried to stall Ian by ordering dessert and coffee but he just wanted to leave. He was a block and a half away by the time she’d finished paying and stepped out of the restaurant.   
“Ian, stop!” Marli called, jogging to keep up with him. Ian stopped so suddenly Marli almost ran into him but managed to catch herself. It was only then that she realised he was crying. The longer they stood on the street, the harder his shoulders shook. She silently guided him to the nearest alleyway and pulled the young intern into her arms.   
“Please talk to me Ian, I just want to help you” Marli said softly once his sobs had subsided.   
“I’m such an idiot” Ian said tearily, his green eyes rimmed red. “I should never had said yes to coming here. Now everything’s a mess”  
“Hey, you’re not an idiot. Anyone in your shoes would’ve done the same thing, hell I would’ve” Marli soothed. “It’s not your fault James is a prick”  
“I should’ve seen it sooner; I shouldn’t have let him isolate me” Ian was borderline hysterical. He was jittery and unfocused and it scared the hell out of Marli. He broke free of Marli’s hold and began pacing in front of her, muttering under his breath.  
“Ian, what’s going on with you? This is more than the James situation” Marli’s concern was growing. She’d never seen her friend like this.   
“I really need those meds” Ian spoke more to himself than to Marli. “I can feel everything getting away from me” Before Marli knew what was happening Ian bolted down the street. Marli struggled to keep up with him and soon lost him in the lunchtime crowd.   
“Fuck” She stopped, panting, as she searched the crowd for the redhead. “Damnit!”  
The sound of her phone made her jump and she almost dropped it as fumbled with her handbag.   
“Hello?” Marli didn’t bother checking the caller ID.   
“Marli, are you ok?” Oliver asked.   
Marli sighed. “No not really, I lost him”   
“What do you mean you lost him? Lost who?” Oliver was confused.   
“Ian. He was acting a bit off and then he just took off. I tried to keep up with him but he got away from me” Marli could feel her own panic raising. Ian wasn’t safe out here in the state he was in.   
“Marli, come back to the office. We’ll come up with a plan to find him” Oliver instructed.   
“Ok” Marli replied before hanging up. 

~~~~~  
“How was he at lunch?” Mickey asked. When Marli got back to the office she went straight into Oliver’s office with Mickey hot at her heels.   
“Distracted, unfocused and very emotional” Marli replied. “And it just got worse. He said something about needing meds”  
“He’s unmedicated?” Mickey stared at Marli with wide eyes. “How long has he been unmedicated?”  
“How am I supposed to know? I didn’t even know he needed to be medicated” Marli shot back but then softened. “What’s it for?”  
Mickey sighed, scrubbed a hand down his face and glanced at Oliver before answering. “He’s bipolar. As long as he takes his meds regularly he’s fine but if he’s not taking them there’s no telling what’ll happen”  
“Why would he stop taking them if they help him?” Marli asked.   
“I don’t think it’s deliberate” Mickey said. He turned to Oliver. “Do you have a key to James’ office?”  
“Of course, but what do you think you’ll find in there?” Oliver stood up and walked up to a large wooden cupboard. He opened the door and tossed Mickey a single silver key on a green plastic keyring.   
“Hopefully nothing” Mickey caught the key and marched out of Oliver’s office and over to James’. He was hoping against hope he was wrong but Mickey had a gut feeling James was more involved than anyone thought. Mickey searched through the desk draws and came up empty. He searched through the cupboard and under the sofa but still came up empty. He was about to give up when he spotted a dark bag wedged between the cupboard and the wall. It was a small gym bag. With his gut churning Mickey pulled the bag from its hiding spot, marched back into Oliver’s office and emptied the contents onto Oliver’s desk. Along with a pair of black shorts, an assortment of orange pill bottled fell onto the desk.   
“Holy shit” Marli gasped as she picked one up and read the label. They were Ian’s. They were all Ian’s. 

Oliver stared at the five orange bottles that were lined up on his desk. Every single had the same name on them. Ian Clayton Gallagher. Mickey’s gut feeling had been right. Not only was James sleeping with an intern, he was also withholding said intern’s medication. This was no longer something that could be dealt with in house. This was criminal.   
“We have to get the police involved” Oliver finally said.   
“No!” Mickey said, more as a reflex than anything. “Let me find him. I’ll get him help”  
“Mickey, we can’t handle this on our own” Oliver said reasonably.   
“Let me just find Ian, ok? I’ll get him help and you can let the cops deal with James. Just leave Ian to me” Mickey pleaded. He wanted nothing more than to find James and beat the living shit out of him but Mickey knew it wouldn’t help Ian. So he refocused to helping Ian.   
“Ok, you find Ian and I’ll deal with my brother” Oliver agreed. Mickey nodded and headed for the door, only to turn back at the sound of Marli’s voice.   
“Hey Mick”   
“Yeah?”  
“He’ll be ok, won’t he?”  
“He’ll get the help he needs and he’ll be fine”  
“Let me know when you find him, ok? I don’t care how late it gets”  
“Ok, will do”  
Mickey bolted back to his office to pick up his things before heading downstairs. On the way he made a phone call.   
“C’mon Ian pick up” Mickey muttered as the line rang. It rang out so he tried again. After the fourth call Mickey pocketed his phone and headed for his car. 

~~~~~  
Ian stopped running on a street corner and slumped against the nearest wall. He was already soaked to the bone. Minutes later he was moving again. He knew he couldn’t stop moving, if he did it would catch up with him.   
Ian wasn’t aware he was being followed. He’d been followed since he’d taken off on Marli. The big black car with tinted windows pulled into a car space and James hopped out. James followed Ian a little further until Ian blindly turned down an alley. The older man took the opportunity and pounced.   
“Ian!” James called, closing in on the redhead.   
Ian spun around at the voice and backed up against the brick wall. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve been worried about you, where have you been?” James asked, as though Ian hadn’t spoken.   
“Marli took me out to lunch” Ian replied, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.   
“And where’s Marli now? She just leave you here?” James stepped closer to Ian.   
“No, I…I took off on her, She’s probably worried about me” Ian stuttered, trying to edge away.   
“Why don’t you come home with me Ian? You don’t look so great” James reached out and gripped Ian’s arm tightly.   
“I’d…I’d rather go back to the office” Ian tried to pull his arm from James’ grip. “Let go”  
“Ian, let’s go home. You’re clearly not thinking straight, we can go home and I’ll make you feel better” James spoke down to Ian, as though he was a child. Ian’s blood went cold, going back to James’ place was the last place he wanted to go.   
“I’m fine, I’ll go back to work” Ian tried to yank his arm from James’ iron grip.   
“You’re coming with me” James hissed angrily, bringing his free hand up and hitting Ian hard over the head before dragging Ian towards his car.   
“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Ian shouted as he continued to fight. “Leave me alone!”  
In a city as big as New York you’d think someone would’ve stepped in and helped a clearly distressed Ian. But nobody did, instead Ian was bundled into the back of James’ car. James managed to knock Ian out in the process. As one final measure, James patted Ian down and found his phone.   
“Fucking Milkovich, always ruining things” James muttered to himself, spotting the numerous missed called from Mickey. He pulled the phone apart and tossed it into the gutter before driving off. 

~~~~~

Mickey was in an absolute panic. He’d driven around for what felt like hours and the sun was beginning to set. He’d left a ridiculous number of messages on Ian’s phone but Ian hadn’t returned a single one. Or wasn’t able to. The thought chilled Mickey to the bone. What if he was lying in gutter somewhere or worse, James had already found him? Shaking the unsettling thought from his head, Mickey pulled into a carpark and pulled out his phone and dialled the office.   
“Hey Mickey” Oliver answered after three rings. “Any luck?”  
“Nothing” Mickey sighed. “What’s James’ address? I want to try there before I let you get the cops involved”  
“Hang on, what?” Oliver was stunned.   
“I thought I could find him on my own but I’m not having any luck so I’ll try one last thing and then if it turns up nothing, I’ll let you call in a missing person” Mickey explained.   
“Ok, Mickey. I’ll text you the address” Oliver said. Seconds later Mickey’s phone pinged and the address came through. Mickey put the address into his GPS and pulled back out in the evening traffic. 

~~~~~ 

An unconscious Ian Gallagher is one heavy fucker. But James managed to get him up to his penthouse via the back entrance. James stripped the redhead’s clothes down to his boxers before securing him to the bed and wandered out into the kitchen to fix himself a cold drink.   
“Ah you’re awake” James said as he wandered back into the bedroom as Ian stirred.   
“What am I doing here? I told you I didn’t want to go back to your place” Ian said as he tried to move. “And why the fuck am I tied up?”  
“Oh Ian, this is your place too but I couldn’t have you getting away from me” James put his glass on the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ian. The redhead tried to shift away but couldn’t get very far.   
“Why did you have to go and ruin everything?” James asked as he reached up and caressed Ian’s cheek. “We were good, weren’t we?”   
“I was stupid to get involved with you” Ian spat. “You showed me a way out and I didn’t check for strings. There are always strings attached with you”  
“Oh Ian, you don’t even know what you’re saying. Have you taken your meds recently?” James moved his hand down Ian’s bare chest.   
Ian blanched at James’ comment and it hit him. “You have them, don’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” James shrugged.   
“Bullshit! I only got them filled last week! But they’re missing and you took them” Ian raged.   
“Ian, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re a grown man, you should be able to keep track of your own meds” James looked at Ian with false pity.   
“Fuck you” Ian spat.   
“Ok, if you insist” James reached into Ian’s boxers.   
“Get off me you bastard!” Ian shouted as he fought against his binds. Somehow in the process he managed to head-but James and sent him reeling backwards.   
“You ungrateful piece of shit!” James yelled. “After everything I’ve done for you, you should be worshipping me”   
It was like a punch in the gut. James had done a lot for him. He’d shown Ian a better life and given him a job the redhead loved. And what exactly had Ian done in return? Nothing.   
“Don’t be such a fucking cry baby” James scoffed, patting Ian hard on the cheek.   
“I don’t owe you anything” Ian sobbed. “You were meant to be my boyfriend”   
James laughed harshly as he stood up. “I was never your boyfriend Ian, hell you were nothing but a game to me”   
“You just wanted a toy and I played right into your hand” Ian whispered tearily.   
James leant over Ian menacingly and smirked. “Did anyone tell you how fucking stupid you are? Are you really that desperate that you’ll go along with the first guy to come along and show you attention? It’s fucking pathetic Ian”  
“What are you planning on doing with me?” Ian whispered.   
“We’re gonna have a little bit of fun” James climbed onto the bed and straddled him. 

~~~~~

It took Mickey almost half an hour to find James’ apartment block and then he had to convince the doorman to let him up to the penthouse. He tried reasoning with the older man, he even tried threatening him but nothing worked. He didn’t seem to be able to get through to the man. Or s Mickey thought. As Mickey turned his back and resigned himself to calling Oliver to give him permission to call the police, the doorman called him back.   
“Hey kid, I can show you a way to get up to the penthouse without going inside”   
Mickey spun around. “Please, my friend is in danger”  
“Head around the back and you’ll find a service entry” the doorman held out a key. “Use this to open it. Take the stairs all the way to the top and you’ll end up in the penthouse”   
“Thanks man” Mickey took the key.   
“I don’t want to be brought into anything if this goes south ok? I need this job. Just get the key back to me when you can” the doorman warned.   
“My lips are sealed. Thanks again” Mickey nodded and headed around the back of the building. He found the service entry and after making sure there was nobody about around, unlocked it and slipped inside. Just as the doorman said Mickey found himself facing a stair well. A fucking huge one and Mickey had to climb every single one. All 20 flights. Mickey, not for the first time in his adult life, was suddenly regretting all those years of smoking.   
By the time Mickey reached the twentieth floor he honestly thought he was going to die. His lungs were about to give up on him and he could no longer feel anything below his hips. He leaned against the nearest wall to catch his breath. Once Mickey couldn’t feel his heart thumping in his throat he stood up and looked around him. It was a small foyer with a couple of large paintings on one wall, a set of double doors in front of him and an elevator next to him.   
Of course James Vickers would have a fucking penthouse with fucking double doors and his own private elevator. Pretentious fucker. Mickey pressed his ear to the door in the hope he’d hear something. But naturally the place was soundproof. He chanced the door handle and was surprised when he found it unlocked. As carefully and quietly as he could, Mickey slipped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. The place was ridiculous. There were so many shiny surfaces Mickey had to shield his eyes from the glare the sun caused. Now he was inside the penthouse he could hear muffled noises coming from a room off the hall. 

~~~~~  
Ian had checked out. He was aware of everything that James was doing to him but he wasn’t reacting. His tears had long dried up and he looked anywhere but at James who was currently kneeling between his legs. James was preoccupied with whatever he was trying to insert into Ian so he didn’t see Mickey appear in the doorway. But Ian did and it caused a fresh wave of tears. He felt ashamed and humiliated to be spread out like he was in front of the one person he’d grown to really, really like. Maybe it was more. Mickey put a finger to his lips and Ian nodded ever so slightly. Ian’s eyes widened as Mickey disappeared from view, only to reappear seconds later with a heavy pan in his hands. Ian screwed his eyes up but still heard the pan connect with James’ head. 

“Ian open your eyes. You’re safe now” Mickey’s voice soothed as he threw a sheet over Ian’s lower body and undid his binds. Ian slowly opened his eyes and immediately fixated on the lump that was James’ unconscious body on the floor beside the bed. Now he was free from his binds, Ian scrambled to the furthest corner of the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around his knees.   
“Hey, he can’t hurt you anymore” Mickey walked around the bed, closer to Ian but made sure to stay away. “How about we get out of here?”  
“Mickey” Ian sobbed, reaching out for him. Mickey let Ian pulled him onto the bed and curl into him. Mickey let Ian sob into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into the redhead’s back.   
“Let’s get out of here” Mickey repeated once Ian’s sobs had subsided. Ian sat up and wiped his eyes, nodding. Mickey wandered over to the huge walk-in wardrobe looking for something for Ian to wear as the younger man slowly got to his feet.   
“You wanna shower before we go?” Mickey asked as he remerged with a pair of black sweats and a green hoodie over his shoulder. He froze when he spotted James with Ian in a headlock.   
“Mickey” Ian whispered fearfully as James bent his arm behind his back painfully.  
“Let him go” Mickey said through gritted teeth. Why hadn’t he armed himself with something? Mickey spotted the pan sticking out from under the bed.   
“Don’t fucking think about it” James following Mickey’s gaze. “I’ll snap his arm”  
“You didn’t really think this through did you?” Mickey said as he darted forward to pick up the pan. Ian screamed as James broke his arm but Mickey was already up and swinging the pan. James dropped and Mickey was quick to scoop Ian up and out of the way.   
“I’m sorry” Mickey said he bundled Ian out of the room.   
“I can live with a broken arm” Ian said as he cradled his limb against his body.   
“I’ll take you to a hospital” Mickey said as he helped Ian into the clothes he still had on his shoulder. Ian winced and hissed in pain as the hoodie came over his shoulder. Mickey cursed himself for not finding something with a zip. On the way down Mickey made a quick phone call to Oliver who answered on the first ring.   
“I’m taking Ian to a hospital so you can call the cops now” Mickey told his boss.   
“Is Ian ok?” Oliver asked.   
“He’s a mess” Mickey looked over at the redhead who was slumped in the corner of the elevator, still cradling his arm. “But I got him out and that’s what counts”  
“What did James do to him?” Oliver’s voice shook.   
“I don’t want to go into that right now. I just want to focus on getting Ian help” Mickey said.   
“Ok, I’ll take care of my brother” Oliver said before they ended the call. When Mickey put the phone back into his pocket Ian wandered over to him and leant on him heavily, hiccupping into Mickey’s neck. Mickey wasn’t sure how ‘with it’ Ian was but he supported the redhead as much as he could as they made their way out to the car. Mickey tossed the key he didn’t end up using back to the wide eyed doorman as they passed him, not bothering to stop and explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things are going to get better from here. It's not going to be all smooth sailing but this is the worst of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things intensify between Mickey and Ian as Mickey offers Ian a place to stay. How long can they keep their hands off each other?

Ian had checked out again so he was barely aware of the bright lights of the ER as Mickey heaved him through the double doors. Mickey called out for help and within seconds they were surrounded by people who wanted to take him away from Mickey. Ian gripped Mickey’s hand tightly, looked at him through unfocused eyes and whimpered.   
“I can I stay with him?” Mickey asked, picking up on Ian’s distress. “He’s not going to let go”  
“Ok” one of the nurses sighed. Ian was wheeled into a private room and Mickey answered as many questions as he could. When the nurse asked if she should contact Ian’s family Mickey blanched and looked down at Ian, hoping for some sort of answer. But Ian, it seemed, had fallen asleep and Mickey was left floundering. He didn’t know a whole lot about Ian’s family, only what he remembered from when he was growing up. Dad was a deadbeat drunk, Mom was only in the picture when it suited her so it fell on the eldest to bring up the younger ones. He couldn’t even remember her name.   
“Um, I don’t really know his family” Mickey replied. “He moved to New York from Chicago with his boyfriend just over a year ago”  
“Ok, I’ll see if I can find a contact in Chicago” the nurse replied. “Is there anything else you can tell us about Ian?”  
“He’s bipolar and hasn’t been on his meds for probably a week or more” Mickey said. He felt like he’d betrayed Ian by revealing his mental illness. 

“Do you know why he’s been unmedicated?” The nurse scribbled down a few notes on the clipboard in her hand.   
“The short of it is the boyfriend has been keeping them from him” Mickey didn’t want to go into detail of what has been going on with a complete stranger. The nurse gave him a confused look so he added. “It’s complicated”  
“And how do you fall into all of this?” The nurse put the clipboard on end of the bed and began examining Ian.   
“Ian and I are friends. The boyfriend is my boss and we met on Ian’s first day at the company” Mickey explained. “Ian and I have a lot in common”  
“Like what?” the nurse asked as she carefully moved Ian’s broken arm.   
“We both grew up Southside. I knew of him and his family” Mickey looked at Ian with a small smile that didn’t go unmissed by the nurse. “He reckons he knew of mine”  
“I’ll go get the rape kit and find someone to set his arm. Then I can send him up to a ward to get the meds started” The nurse explained. “I’ll make sure you can stay with him the whole time”  
“Thanks” Mickey smiled gratefully as she left.   
“Mick” Ian groaned a few hours later, automatically reaching out for him. They were alone in a private room. Ian was hooked up to several IVs, one that rehydrated him, one that pumped antibiotics into his system and another that was controlled by a button that pumped pain meds as needed. 

“Hey, you’re awake” Mickey shifted closer and took Ian’s outstretched hand. “How’re you feelin’?”  
“Sore and tired” Ian replied softly. “Glad you’re here though”  
“Ian –” Mickey started but Ian cut him off with a shake of his head.   
“Thank you for finding me Mickey. Thank you for looking out for me” Ian said tearfully. “Fuck”  
“You’re ok, Ian. I promise you’re safe now” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian as the redhead cried into his chest. There was a knock on the door and they broke apart but Ian gripped Mickey’s hand tightly.   
“Good to see you’re awake” the nurse smiled. She was carrying a small basket that held several orange bottle and Ian sighed in relief. He’d never been so happy to see those bottles in his life.   
“How were the pills working for you before they were taken away?”  
Ian looked at Mickey to shrugged guiltily. But Ian squeezed his hand, trying to silently tell him he wasn’t angry.   
“They were fine, I’d been on this cocktail for at least 6 months” Ian replied.   
“And do you remember how long you were without them?” The nurse scribbled a few notes on his chart.   
“Only a day or two, I managed to find my backups until I ran out of them too” Ian explained.   
“Ok, we’ll start you back on the same cocktail and see if there are any tweaks needed. You’ll have to stay for a few more days until they even out” the nurse handed over his dosage with a plastic cup of water and Mickey watched as Ian didn’t so much as blink as he downed the pills.   
“You’re free to move around as you please but just stay on this floor and if you’re feeling even the slightest bit off let us know” the nurse instructed and both Mickey and Ian nodded.   
Mickey’s phone rang the second the nurse had left them alone.   
“It’s Oliver” He said to Ian before he put the cell to his ear. “Oliver?”  
“I have bad news Mickey” Oliver cut straight to the point. “Are you with Ian right now?”  
“Yeah, I am” Mickey looked at Ian whose eyes were as wide as saucers. “What’s going on?”  
“The cops didn’t find James”   
~~~~~

When James came to for the second time he was alone in his apartment. Both Ian and Mickey were gone. He’d barely pulled new clothes on when he heard loud demanding voices in his little foyer. James didn’t hang around to find out who was pounding on his door, instead he grabbed his phone and car keys and climbed out onto the external fire escape and made a dash for it just as the police broke down his door. Within twenty minutes James on the highway heading out of state. 

~~~~~

“Hey” Mickey greeted as he walked into Ian’s room. He has gone home to change his clothes and have a shower. Mickey was pleased to see Ian sitting up and smiling.   
“Hey yourself” Ian grinned. Mickey rolled his eyes a little. Ian was regaining his confidence and the fucker was a huge flirt. “So my doctor just came and saw me”  
“Yeah? What did he have to say?” Mickey perched himself on the side of the bed, trying to stay out of Ian’s reach. Somehow Ian always found some way to touch Mickey. Not that Mickey minded. Not. One. Single. Bit. And that was the problem.   
“Looks like I’ll be getting out of here as early as this afternoon” Ian replied, his new found confidence slipping like a mask. “But I don’t have anywhere to go”  
“Oh” Mickey said. In that instant he made the quickest decision of his life. “You’ll stay with me”  
“I can’t do that” Ian said, looking anywhere but at Mickey. “I can’t expect you to look after me”  
“Ian, you’re a grown ass man. You can look after yourself. I’m just offering you a place to stay until you get back on your feet again” Mickey explained. The last thing Mickey wanted or needed as another person to take care off. “Think of it as house sharing”  
“Only if you’re sure” Ian said quietly. Mickey sighed, what happened to the flirty confident Gallagher? Mickey liked that Gallagher. Hell, who was he kidding? He liked Gallagher. Period.   
“Ian” Mickey put his hands on either side of the redhead’s face. “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise”  
They stared at each other for longer than intended. A spark shot through Mickey and straight to his groin as he lost himself in the ridiculous green of Ian’s eyes.   
Ian’s face warmed under Mickey’s touch and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss the older man. Instead he reached up and peeled Mickey’s hands from his face.   
“Mick”   
“Yeah I know”   
~~~~~

“You did what?!” Mandy stared at her brother as though he’d lost his mind. “Why the hell would you ask the guy you’re crushing on to move in?”  
“I’m not –” Mickey stopped short. Fuck, he was so crushing on Ian Gallagher. He changed tacks. “He’s got nowhere else to go, what was I meant to do?”   
“I swear to fuck Mickey, if I come home to the two of you fucking on the sofa” Mandy sighed, shaking her head as she wandered out of the kitchen.   
“Bitch, you don’t even live with me anymore, what are you worried about?” Mickey scoffed. “Anyway, I’m not sure he’s even interested”  
“What makes you say that?” Mandy stopped and turned back to her brother.  
“We kinda had a moment earlier but he shot me down” Mickey replied sadly.   
“Do you think, maybe, it had more to do with the fact that he’s in hospital after being attacked by his ex? Mickey, he’s fragile. Don’t go reading into shit that ain’t there” Mandy reasoned. She left her brother to stew and headed back to her room. 

Deep down Mickey knew Mandy was right, even though he’d never admit it to her. But that didn’t stop him from being a little hurt by Ian’s rejection. He knew he had no claim to Ian, they were only friends and had only know each other a short while. But he felt some sort of unexplainable bond or sense to protect the young man that Mickey didn’t fully understand. Maybe it was their shared Southside childhood. Maybe it was something completely different. 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Mickey asked when he returned to Ian’s room later that same day. Ian was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly antsy to get out of the hospital. “Got everything?” Mickey looked around but didn’t see a bag.   
“I don’t have anything, it’s all back at the penthouse” Ian said glumly, avoiding Mickey’s eye.   
“I’ll call Oliver, get him to pick up some stuff for you” Mickey replied, acutely aware of the awkwardness that had settled between them.   
“Mickey, you don’t have to do that” Ian said softly, focusing on his swinging legs.   
Mickey sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Look Ian, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I didn’t mean to”  
“It’s not your fault Mick, my head’s just a little foggy at the moment. I could blame it on the meds…” Ian didn’t complete his sentence, just let the words hang in the air between them. But Mickey knew what he was trying to say. Being with James had fucked Ian up and he was nowhere near ready to jump into something new.   
“Can we go back to being friends?” Mickey asked dumbly, as though Ian was going to say no.   
A small shy smile crept over Ian’s face as he reached out and pulled Mickey closer. “For right now yes, I promise you Mickey Milkovich, when I’m ready you’ll be the first to know” Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek, making the older man blush like a school girl.   
“Ok, let’s get outta here” Mickey coughed, trying to regain some of his masculinity. Ian chuckled lightly and followed him out of the room. 

“Hey Oliver, can you do me favour?” Mickey put the phone between his ear as he started the car. Ian huffed and reached for it and quickly put it on speaker so Mickey could continue driving.   
“Hi Mr Vickers, you’re on speaker” Ian said as Mickey rolled his eyes at him and the redhead stuck his tongue out in retaliation. It was all very childish.   
“Hi Ian, how’re you doing?” Oliver asked.   
“Better, I’ll be able to come back to work on Monday” Ian replied.   
“Only if you’re up to it, don’t push yourself” Oliver said.   
“Can I ask my favour now?” Mickey interrupted before either could speak again. “Oliver, can you have someone go to your brother’s place and pick up Ian’s stuff?”  
“Of course, I’ll swing by after work. Mickey, text me your address and a list of Ian’s stuff and I’ll drop everything off” Oliver responded.   
“Will do, thanks boss” Mickey said. Ian hung up the phone and spent the remainder of the journey to Mickey’s apartment typing out a list of his belongings. 

“Dad!” Yev was up from the sofa the second Mickey walked through the door. He stopped short at the sight of the tired redhead with his arm in a sling.   
“Hey kid, this is Ian. Ian, this is my son Yevgeny” Mickey made the introductions as he ushered Yev back into the living room.   
“Hey Yevgeny, nice to meet you” Ian held out his good hand for the boy to shake.   
“Are you the reason Dad has been working so late recently?” Yev eyed Ian suspiciously.   
“Yevgeny” Mickey warned. The use of his full name was enough for Yev to back off, he dashed into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.   
“He’s…spirited” Ian chuckled as he followed Mickey into the kitchen.   
“He’s always been wary of strangers but he’ll warm to you, just give it time” Mickey shrugged as he opened the fridge. “You want a beer?”   
“Can’t really drink on my meds” Ian replied softly.   
“That’s cool, here” Mickey unscrewed the lid of a bottle of soda and held it out to Ian before taking his own and leaning on the counter.   
“Thanks” Ian smiled shyly at Mickey as he took a good look around. “Nice place”  
“It’s alright, it’ll do for right now” Mickey shrugged. “I want to get something bigger eventually, maybe something with a backyard for Yev”   
“Sounds like a good plan” Ian sipped at his soda. “You never told me how Yev came about”  
“It’s not an easy story” Mickey replied. “Can I work up to it?”  
“Oh, yeah sure” Ian tried to hide his disappointment.   
“How about I show you your room?” Mickey stood up and put the cap on his drink. Ian followed Mickey down a short hall and stopped outside an open door.   
“This used to be Mandy’s room, but she’s been looking for an excuse to move out for a while now” Mickey said before turning to the open door opposite them. “That’s me”  
“Bathroom?” Ian asked, quickly tearing his eyes away from Mickey’s bedroom.   
“In there” Mickey pointed at the closed door at the end of the hall. “And that’s Yev’s room” Mickey pointed at the closed door on the opposite wall. 

Oliver turned up several hours later laden with bag. With Yev in bed Mickey joined his boss and Ian in the living room as they chatted through a few beers. Ian stayed on the soda.   
“Any news on James?” Mickey finally asked. He saw Ian tense at the mention of his ex’s name out of the corner of his eye.   
“No, the cops were following a couple of leads but they’ve gone dry and there’s been no activity on his accounts” Oliver watched Ian warily as he spoke. “I’m sorry Ian”  
“It’s not your fault” Ian murmured, his eyes firmly on his lap.   
“He’s my brother and I should’ve been here more often to keep an eye on him” Oliver reasoned.   
“Ay, he’s a grown ass man. He’s responsible for his own damn self” Mickey said, a little too harshly.   
“I’m…I’m gonna head to bed. Thanks for bringing my stuff over Mr Vickers” Ian stood and rushed down the hall.   
“Take as much time off as you need, ok? Don’t bring him back to work until he’s ready” Oliver said as Mickey walked him to the door. “And call me if you need anything”  
“Thanks man, I’ll keep you in the loop” Mickey replied softly. Once Oliver was gone Mickey cleaned up before turning off all the lights, checking on Yev and heading to bed himself. He tried to tell himself he couldn’t hear Ian crying all night. 

~~~~~

“You’re going to school kid, don’t argue with me” Mickey said firmly the next morning. He and Yev were sitting opposite each other with a bowl of cereal each. It was barely 7:30am and Mickey wasn’t awake enough to deal with his grumpy son.   
“But Daaad” Yev whined, tossing his spoon into the empty bowl and pushing it away from himself.   
“Yevgeny, do not argue with me. There’s no reason you can’t go to school. Now take your bowl to the sink and go get changed” Mickey stared down his son. Yev huffed but did what he was told, only to slam his bedroom door closed.   
“Fucking hell Yev” Mickey muttered to himself. He didn’t even have time to hope the noise hadn’t woken Ian, seconds later the redhead emerged looking absolutely gorgeous. Mickey’s breath hitched as he took in him in. Ian’s hair was a mess and he wore nothing but a pair of satin boxers. His chest was sprinkled with light hair.   
“Morning” Ian said as he sat heavily in Mickey’s recently vacated chair.   
“Hey, sorry if Yev woke you” Mickey poured a cup of coffee and set in front of Ian.   
“It’s ok, couldn’t really sleep anyway” Ian smiled gratefully as he wrapped his long fingers around the ceramic mug. “Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was him leering over me” Ian visibly shivered.   
“He’ll fuck up and they’ll catch him” Mickey’s reply was automatic. What else was he meant to say? They both knew if he had any brains James would be out of the state by now. They sat in a companionable silence until it was time for Mickey to take Yev to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian moves in and things get weird. It's lucky these two idiots have Mandy and Marli in their lives.

Living with Ian took more adjustment than Mickey thought it would. Sometimes he felt like he was living with two kids, having to constantly ask Ian to do something before he’d actually do it. Sure, Ian picked up after himself and was actually a really good cook but when it came to anything involving money, forget it. Ian would more often not actually ask Mickey’s permission before buying something, even if it was as simple as groceries. Mickey found himself becoming frustrated at the redhead and snapping at him more than once without even meaning to. It even affected their work relationship. Ian was retreating back into his shell and it made Mickey feel like shit to know he was the cause. The last thing he wanted to be another James. 

“How’s living with Ian going?” Mandy asked. Ian had been living with Mickey and Yev for almost three months and it was first lunch Mickey had had alone, or at least without his intern.   
“Frustrating” Mickey said as he scanned the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. They’d met up at Mickey’s favourite little café that was only a few blocks from his work.   
“Why’s that?” Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother’s single word answers.   
“Sometimes I feel like I’m living with another kid. I’ve always gotta ask Ian to do something before he’ll do it and everything seems to be my decision” Mickey tossed the menu on the table and looked at his sister. “Just the other day I asked him to write out a shopping list and he asked me what I think we needed instead of going through the cupboards himself” Mickey knew it was a stupid little thing but these little things all added up and it just plain frustrating.   
“Have you spoken to him about it?” Mandy asked.   
“Every time I try he gives me this wounded puppy dog look and I just can’t” Mickey groaned, rubbing at his face. The waitress chose that very moment do come over and take their order.   
“Mickey, man the fuck up and talk to him. This is just stupid” Mandy said once the waitress was gone.   
“Don’t make me kick the puppy Mands” Mickey whined. Mandy just have her brother a pointed look that said don’t be a fucking pussy.   
~~~~~  
“I think Mickey’s about to kick me out” Ian said to Marli as they sat under a large tree eating their homemade sandwiches.   
“What on earth makes you say that?” Marli looked at her friend over her far-too-big sunglasses.   
“He’s so stressed lately and I’m just adding to it” Ian replied. “I’m just not used to being expected to do things on my own. When I was living at home Fiona always did everything and James just treated me like a child unless he wanted sex”   
“Have you spoken to Mickey about this?” Marli asked reasonably.   
“I don’t want to add to his stress any more than I already have” Ian replied quietly. 

Something had shifted between the pair since Ian moved in and he didn’t like it. He was desperate to get the friend he first met back when he started. Having Mickey on his side had made going home to James every night bearable. But it looked as though Ian had lost a friend as well as a boyfriend, even though he was glad to be rid of James.   
“You’re going to have to talk to him” Marli said, bringing Ian out of his thoughts. “You can’t live your life on assumptions” She was already on her phone, typing out a text to her ex. 

These boys are ridiculous. Are we going to have to sit them down and make them talk?

~~~~~  
“What are you laughing at?” Mickey asked his sister as he signed for the bill. Mandy was looking at her phone and sniggering, grinning like a mad woman.   
“Marli” Mandy looked up as she spoke, worried about Mickey’s reaction. Mandy and Marli had history and to complicate things Marli was practically Mickey’s work-wife. But things went south between Marli and Mandy he’d been stuck in the middle and it almost destroyed his relationship with both girls. Now she had a clear head, Mandy didn’t want to put her brother in that position again.   
“I didn’t know you two were talking again” Mickey replied.   
“It’s very recent. Looks like she’s having lunch with Ian and they’re talking about the same thing” Mandy said, hoping to divert his attention.   
“And what’s Ian saying? Does he hate me?” Mickey asked as they headed back towards his work.   
“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Mandy said when she spotted Marli and Ian heading their way. Marli spotted them before Ian did and must have said something to Ian because he looked up with wide eyes as though he wanted to bolt. Mandy put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder to keep him from taking off as the four them stopped in front of each other.   
“Hey Marli, why don’t we go get coffee?” Mandy suggested.   
“Sounds like a good idea. Mickey, can you tell Oliver I’ll be a little late?” Marli looked at Mickey who nodded slightly without taking his eyes off Ian. Mickey barely felt Mandy’s hand leave his shoulder as the girls walked away with their arms linked. 

“Um, hey” Ian was the first to speak. “I guess we need to talk”  
“Yeah, I guess we do” Mickey replied. The ride up to their floor was awkward to say the least. Neither really knew how to start this conversation. But they did know they had to have it regardless.   
“Ok, so this is stupid” Mickey finally said when they were in his office. “Why is this so damn hard?”  
“I hate to think I’m hurting you” Ian said.   
“Me too” Mickey replied. “But things need to change at home. I feel like I’ve got two kids to look after and I’m barely doing any good with the first one”  
“You’re a great Dad, I’ve seen how you are with Yev” Ian said and then quickly added. “Not that I want you to be mine”  
“What do you want from me?” Mickey leant on his desk and crossed his arms as he looked at Ian.   
“Not a father-son relationship, that’s for sure” Ian practically purred as he stepped closer to Mickey. The older man smirked a little as the redhead uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips instead. Ian broke out the unholiest of grins as he put his own hands on Mickey’s shoulders.   
“I want to take you out on a date” Ian said. “I want to wine and dine you”  
“Do I look like the kinda guy who wants to go to fucking fancy ass restaurant?” Mickey scoffed.   
“I was thinking more like a dingy diner where everything is covered in grease and then a bar for a few drinks. Maybe down the track we can do the typical dinner and movie thing too” Ian clarified.   
“Are you sure? I mean, after everything with James” Mickey said.   
“I can’t ignore the connection I feel to you anymore Mick” Ian responded, dodging the real question.  
“Ian…” Mickey sighed. He knew exactly what Ian was talking about, he felt it too. He’d never felt so intensely attracted and connected to someone before.   
“Tell me you don’t feel the same way and I’ll walk away. I’ll find somewhere else to live” Ian dropped his arms from Mickey’s shoulders and stepped back. Mickey sagged at the loss of contact. It was the last thing he wanted to happen but he couldn’t help but think that maybe Ian was moving on too fast. Had he even really dealt with everything that had happened?  
“Ian, are you sure you’re not moving too fast?” Mickey asked softly. “It’s only been a few months”  
“I’m not asking you to marry me Mickey but if you don’t want to date me just say so” Ian couldn’t stop the hurt leaking into his voice. Mickey sighed again and scrubbed a hand down his face before reaching out and pulling Ian back to him.   
“I know the perfect dingy diner”   
~~~~~  
After bribing Mandy with a case of beer and takeout Mickey managed to score himself a babysitter for a Saturday night. It felt weird that he and Ian were getting ready together. Shouldn’t one of them to knocking on the door to pick the other up? Mickey wasn’t really well versed in the whole dating thing.   
“Well don’t you look spiffy?” Mandy teased. Mickey emerged from his bedroom tugging at the sleeves of his blue shirt. God, these jeans were fucking tight. Why the hell was it so damn hot in here? He was going to sweat straight through the shirt before they even left the apartment.  
“Fuck off Mands” Mickey flipped her off with a shaking hand. “Where’s Ian?”  
“With Marli, I think he’s having a breakdown in there” Mandy stood up and wandered over to her brother. Mandy put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him without saying a word.   
“What?” Mickey snapped. There was movement behind them as Ian and Marli appeared from the bedroom. Ian looked utterly terrified but wore the hell out of the tight black jeans and dark green shirt. Marli rolled her eyes at Mandy, who struggled to hide a smirk.   
“Just breathe” Mandy looked back at her brother before spinning him around so the boys came face to face. As stupid as it sounded, Mickey was grateful Mandy had reminded him to breathe because the sight of Ian took his breath away.   
~~~~~  
Ian was freaking the fuck out. He paced the bedroom, feeling like a caged animal. He’d never noticed how stuffy and small the room was before and what was that damn buzzing? The source of the bussing turned out to be his phone that was hidden under a mound of clothes on the floor. He picked it up and glanced at the screen, three missed calls from Marli.   
“Marli” Ian whimpered into the phone when she picked up.   
“Mandy’s letting me in, hold tight kid” Marli’s voice was instantly soothing. Barely two minutes later there was a soft knock on the bedroom door and his best friend appeared in the doorway.   
“I don’t think I can do this” Ian said once Marli had closed the door.   
“Don’t you like Mickey?” Marli asked as she smoothed down his unironed shirt.   
“Of course I do” Ian said, blindsided by Marli’s question. “We’re going on a date, aren’t we?”  
“Then focus on that. You both like each other and that’s all that matters. Forget all about the other crap and focus on that gorgeous man out there who wants to treat you like a king” Marli instructed.   
Ian breathed deeply and smiled before Marli marched him out of the room. 

~~~~~  
Mickey kept eyeing Ian over his menu. Neither had said a word as they got into Mickey’s car and drove across town to the dingy diner Ian had suggested.   
“This is stupid” Mickey sighed, tossing the menu on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. Ian looked at him in alarm. This was it. Mickey was about to break up with him before they’d even started anything and Ian would be out on his ass.   
“Wh-what do you mean Mickey?” Ian stammered.   
“Is this what a date is really meant to be like? We’re barely talking ‘cause we’re fucking terrified” Mickey spoke fast. “Let’s get out of here, I’ve got an idea” Before Ian could answer Mickey was out of his seat and picking up his jacket.   
“You coming Gallagher?” Mickey asked, holding out his hand with a smile. 

“Seriously, Mick?” Ian scoffed as they pulled up outside Mickey’s big idea. The bowling alley was popular on a Saturday, with almost every lane taken.   
“What, you worried I’m gonna kick your ass?” Mickey challenged playfully with a cheeky grin.   
“Oh, you’re going down Milkovich!” Ian laughed as they headed inside. After paying the fee and colleting their shoes, Mickey and Ian wandered down to the last lane.   
“Set us up and I’ll go get some food” Mickey said as he laced up his shoes. Ian nodded before turning his attention to the small computer screen.   
Ten minutes later Mickey returned with his arms laden with chips, nachos and soda. Ian watched as Mickey picked up a green bowling ball and had to shift in his seat as the older man bent over to line up his shot. The pure joy on Mickey’s face when he spun around with his arms in the air after bowling a strike was infectious. As they continued their game Ian found himself relaxing and having the time of his life. He also learnt more about Mickey than he ever thought possible. Mickey was a competitive fucker who liked to try and distract Ian as best he could. Luckily Ian was a decent bowler so their scores were dead even by the last frame. Ian also learnt that Mickey was a bit of a gambler who liked to make each game they played more interesting. They were waiting for the pins to reset themselves for their third game when Mickey came up behind Ian and snaked his arms around the redhead’s middle. Ian involuntarily stiffened at the contact. No matter how much he tried to talk himself down the panic he felt still rose and the next thing Ian knew, he was dashing to the bathroom and locking himself in a cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things will get lighter! Ian's trauma is still very raw so no matter how much he likes Mickey, getting into a new relationship is going to be hard


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian FINALLY have that long awaited chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered a bit of writers block. I knew where I wanted to take this chapter but each time I sat down to write it I didn't like what was coming out so I'd leave it for a few days and come back to it.   
> Still not 100% happy with this but I need to move forward otherwise I'll never finish this.   
> But don't worry there's still a decent number of cahpters to go. I have a few things I want to play out.

Mickey was left reeling as he watched Ian weave his way towards the back corner of the bowling alley. He quickly realised what he’d done was a dick move. Mickey knew perfectly well what Ian was dealing with. So why couldn’t he just keep his own damn hands to himself? Yeah, there were many reasons but what it came down to was how much he really liked Ian. Like, really, really liked him. Now he needed to explain himself without sounding like a sex crazed asshole. Mickey picked up their shoes and headed for the bathroom where he could hear Ian sobbing in the end cubicle.   
“Ian?” Mickey called softly, leaning on the cubicle door. “I have your shoes” He slid them under the door and could see Ian swapping them for the bowling shoes he was still wearing. The lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a puffy, red eyed Ian Gallagher.   
“I’m sorry I ruined our date” Ian sniffled.   
“I was going to say the same thing” Mickey replied. “I didn’t mean to freak you out before. I guess I didn’t realise how badly you were still shaken”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to go there with you Mick, I just…” Ian trailed off.   
“Can’t right now” Mickey finished and Ian nodded sadly.   
“I’m sorry” Ian repeated. He stepped out of the cubicle and stood in front of the row of sinks, examining his tear stained face. “Fucking hell”   
“I don’t blame you, this isn’t your fault” Mickey said as he stood beside Ian.   
“Can we get out of here?” Ian asked as he splashed water on his face.   
“Yeah of course” Mickey replied and led the way out of the bowling alley. 

The drive home was quiet, neither really knowing what to say. Mickey desperately wanted to fix this weirdness but had no idea how.   
Ian was sad. He thought he’d moved passed the whole James debacle. Mickey had been nothing but amazing and now Ian had managed to fuck it up with his damaged brain.   
Mandy was on the sofa with a sleeping Yev in her lap when they walked through the door. Ian gave her a small smile but didn’t stop, heading straight for his bedroom.   
“You guys are home early” Mandy commented. “What happened?”   
“Let me put him to bed first” Mickey leant down and picked his son up and headed for the young boy’s bedroom. Ian’s door was closed and Mickey could hear soft music playing. 

“I fucked up” Mickey sighed as he sat next to his sister. “I don’t think there’s any coming back from this” He threw his back and closed his eyes  
“I don’t believe that for a second” Mandy scoffed. “What did you do?”  
“I tried to hug him and he freaked out and locked himself in the restroom” Mickey explained.   
“Christ you two are hopeless” Mandy rolled her eyes. “Ian’s been through something pretty damn traumatic so of course he’s going to be a little jumpy” Mandy tucked a leg under herself as she shifted on the sofa so she was directly facing her brother. “Mickey, this isn’t your fault. He’d’ve responded like that to anyone. Have you tried actually talking to him?”  
“I don’t know what to say” Mickey said quietly.  
“How about you start by listening. Let Ian talk” Mandy suggested. “Marli was telling me how messed up he is over this living arrangement, seems to think you’re gonna kick him out any day now”  
“It’s been an adjustment but I’d never do that to him” Mickey was almost offended. “Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend?”  
Mandy blushed and grinned stupidly. “We’re not quiet at the staying over stage just yet”  
“You’re fucking living at her place!” Mickey exclaimed and Mandy’s eyes widened. “Of course I knew, I’m not a complete idiot”   
Mandy punched out a laughed. “Coulda fooled me. Case in point” Mandy nodded in the direction of Ian’s bedroom.   
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go talk to him” Mickey stood up. “Go home to your girlfriend Mands”   
Mickey waited until Mandy had left the apartment before padding down the short hall and knocking on Ian’s door.   
“Hey, we should talk” Mickey said when he opened the door. Ian was lying on his side and looked up at Mickey as he stepped into the room. He sat up and nodded as Mickey pulled the chair in the corner closer to the bed. 

“You’re about to kick me out, aren’t you?” Ian asked warily. After the disastrous date, Ian wouldn’t have been the slightest bit surprised. He’d have packed up and left himself if he had the energy and someplace to go.   
“Fuck no, what the hell gave you that idea?” Mickey was reminded of his talk with Mandy.   
“I haven’t exactly been the best roommate” Ian shrugged, curling into himself.   
“It’s been an adjustment, I’ll be honest. There were times I felt like I had two kids” Mickey replied.   
“I’m sorry” Ian said. “I’ll find somewhere else to live”  
“Ian, I’m not kicking you out!” Mickey fought to keep the frustration out of his voice. “We just need to get on the same page. I actually like having you around and Yev loves you as well”  
“Really? He said that?” Ian perked up a little at the mention of Mickey’s son. The young boy was very quickly growing on Ian. Having a kid around reminded Ian of home, it was comforting.   
“Yeah, more than once” Mickey smiled as he recalled just the week before when Yev chatted away as he got ready for bed. Ian was mentioned a lot.   
“What do you mean by getting on the same page?” Ian asked, pulling Mickey out of his thoughts.   
“When was the last time you had to go grocery shopping or pay a bill?” Mickey asked. “You’re a great cook and you seem to enjoy being in the kitchen but there’s a whole more to keeping a household running” Mickey could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth. When did he become so…adult?  
“Um, I gave Fiona money for bills all the time and I’d bring home stuff from the store I worked at” Ian pulled himself up so he was leaning against the wall. “James never let me anywhere near anything involving money and his fridge and cupboards where never empty”   
“That explains a lot” Mickey said more to himself than to Ian. “So if I gave you some ongoing responsibilities around this place, you do them?”  
“Yeah of course” Ian nodded. “Like what though?”  
“Pick Yev up, take him to school every now and again. Take him grocery shopping with you, shit like that”   
Ian was a little dumbfounded. He’d never been asked to do anything so…adult. So as long as he could remember he wasn’t expected to anything beyond go to school and chip into the squirrel fund every week. Sure he’d looked after his younger siblings all the time but that wasn’t the same as being asked to look after a child he had no relation to. Mickey trusted Ian with his own son and that was huge. Maybe there was hope for them yet.   
“Let’s leave it there for tonight, ok?” Mickey said after a few minutes of silence. He stood up and put the chair back in its original position. Ian nodded and stood up from the bed. 

“Can I try something first though?” He asked. Mickey nodded and stood stock still as Ian stepped closer to him. Ian touched the side of Mickey’s face gently and Mickey fought to not react in fear of spooking the redhead. Ian then guided one of Mickey’s hand’s to his waist as he mirrored the action on Mickey. They both silently stared at each other as Ian controlled his breathing.   
‘I’m safe, this is Mickey. He won’t hurt me’ Ian repeated in his head as he shifted Mickey’s hand under his own tee shirt, touching his bare skin.   
“Thank you” Ian said quietly as he brought both of Mickey’s hands together between them. Mickey just nodded a little dumbly, unsure of what he was meant to say. Ian brought Mickey’s hands to his lips before releasing him.   
“Night Ian” Mickey said, a small smile playing on his lips as he wandered back to his room. It was a small action but it had meant more than he let on. Ian letting Mickey touch him (even though Ian was in complete control) was a huge step forward. It also told Mickey he hadn’t fucked up anywhere near as badly as he thought he had.   
~~~~~

Ian made an effort to be a better roommate over the following weeks. He played with Yev as much as he could, keeping him entertained so Mickey could go back to working late. The one thing that Ian still had no idea about was finances. He stole a look at the bills that were beginning to pile up on the kitchen counter and was completely stumped. He never realised exactly how expensive it was to keep a house hold of three running. Ian suddenly had a newfound respect for his eldest sister. How Fiona had worked her ass to keep a household of six (seven with Frank) afloat for so many years was just beyond him. 

“Hey Ian, can I ask a favour?” Mickey asked over dinner one night. Yevgeny was at a sleepover, so it was just the two of them.   
“Yeah, of course” Ian took a sip of his soda.  
“I’m a bit short on rent this month and was hoping you’d be able to chip in the rest” Mickey was clearly uncomfortable asking for Ian’s money.   
“Um…I –” Ian started, unsure of how to explain himself.   
“Forget I asked” Mickey scoffed at Ian’s hesitation. Mickey picked up his half empty plate and dumped it in the sink before stomping off to his bedroom. Ian sighed and pinched his nose as he fought back tears. It was embarrassing to admit to the guy he liked he didn’t actually have any money. It was embarrassing to admit to anyone how he’d been so blinded by what someone was offering him that he’s allowed himself to be put in such a dangerous situation.   
“Mick?” Ian knocked softly on Mickey’s bedroom door a little while later.   
“Fuck off Gallagher” Mickey said pathetically, like that was actually going to make Ian walk away.   
Ian pushed the door open and found the older man stewing on his bed with a cigarette dangling from his lips.   
“I need to tell you something” Ian said as he cautiously entered Mickey’s domain. He was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Ian didn’t really know how he was expecting Mickey’s bedroom to be. It was fairly plain, a huge bed on a wooden frame dominated the centre of the room. There was a set of doors directly opposite, Ian assumed was the wardrobe and a wooden chair in the corner. There wasn’t much on the walls, just a few framed photos and several large drawings clearly done by Yev. 

“You gonna get talking or just fucking stand there?” Mickey’s annoyed voice jerked Ian from his musings. Ian stepped into the room and crossed his arms protectively over his chest.   
“I’ve lived here for over six months now but I’ve never been in your room” Ian commented, clearly stalling. Mickey glared at him but didn’t say a word. “I don’t any money”  
“Til payday?” Mickey asked.   
Ian shook his head. “At all. I left Chicago with ten bucks in my wallet and that’s well and truly gone”  
“I thought your internship was paid” Mickey voiced the question that had been playing in Ian’s mind since he started at Vicker Productions.   
“According to James it wasn’t. According to James I was getting free room and board so I forfeited the pay” Ian explained. James had managed to convince Ian that the company didn’t have to pay him because they were a couple and living together. Ian never really had the balls to question it.   
“That’s bullshit” Mickey scoffed. “Every single intern Vicker Productions has ever had got paid. Do you realise exactly how much money that company now owes you?”  
“I’m not chasing them for money, Mick” Ian said. “It’s not Oliver’s fault his brother’s a prick”  
“Maybe not but you still need to tell him. Oliver needs to know the extent of what his brother’s been up to. It affects the company” Mickey pointed out. “We’ll go in on Monday and speak to Oliver”   
Ian nodded and turned to head out of the room, only to turn back seconds later.   
“Do you think we could try the date thing again?” he asked.   
A smile crept across Mickey’s face. “Sure”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian talk to Oliver. Their relationship blossoms and then stalls. But with a little help from a nosy 11 year old Mickey and Ian are able to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I struggled to write out the two different POVs in regards to Mickey and Ian's relationship. It just kept circling but to something I didn't like. So hopefully this is ok and makes sense.

“You’re fucking kidding me! That bastard” Oliver exclaimed in disbelief. It was early on Monday morning, the staff only just beginning to trickle in. Ian stood awkwardly to the side as Mickey told Oliver about his financial situation.   
It had taken a lot of convincing on Mickey’s part to allow this meeting to happen. Ian was more than happy to just let it slide and never speak of it again. But Mickey was adamant that Oliver needed to know what his brother had done to the company’s newest intern. Once he’d reassured Ian he wasn’t about to tell their boss how he had found the redhead, Mickey got the go-ahead from Ian.   
Now it was actually happening, Ian wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him whole. The entire situation was just so humiliating and Ian couldn’t blame anyone but himself. Not for the first time Ian found himself questioning whether he should just high tale it back to Chicago and never leave the Gallagher house again. 

“Ian, I’m so sorry my brother did this to you” Oliver looked over at the terrified-looking redhead. “I promise you, I’m going to have the financial team working hard to rectify the situation and reimburse you as soon as possible”  
“You don’t have to do that” Ian almost whispered, taking a sudden interest in his fingers. “I’ll just move back to Chicago”  
“Is that what you want to do?” Oliver asked, stepping out from behind his desk and towards Ian.   
Ian shook his head and stole a glance in Mickey’s direction. “I’m really liking New York and working here has been amazing” Mickey could feel a blush creeping onto his face as Ian spoke. Yeah, he was liking Ian working here too.   
“You’ve been a real asset to this company Ian and I’ve been hearing really great things about you from everyone. I’d love to have you stay on, particularly in a more permanent role. So I’m more than happy to do the work to get you what you deserve” Oliver said earnestly.   
Ian reddened at the praise. “Really?”  
“Really” Oliver nodded.   
Ian looked to Mickey who flashed a smile. “You heard the man, Gallagher”   
“Alright, go find something to do and let me get back to work” Oliver dismissed them. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Ian” Marli gushed at lunchtime. Ian was the centre of attention in the staff room with a constant stream of well-wishes. Mickey leant against the counter next to the small electric kettle, a small smile playing on his face.   
“What’s got you all smiley?” Marli whispered, sliding in next to him.   
“Nothin’” Mickey quickly busied himself with the whistling kettle. He poured the boiling water into the two mugs sitting next to the microwave.   
“Mandy told me about your date” Marli commented softly. “That can’t have been easy”  
“We’re working on it” Mickey said through gritted teeth. His love life was not something he wanted to be talking about to anyone, least of all his sister’s girlfriend. Marli seemed to pick up on Mickey’s unwillingness to elaborate, she put her hands up in surrender and backed away. She wandered back over to Ian, who was still surrounded by co-workers, put a hand on his back and whispered something in his ear. The next thing Mickey knew, Ian had turned around and cleared the small space that was between them.   
“You alright?” the redhead asked, taking the coffee Mickey held out with a smile.   
“I’m fine” Mickey rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his own mug. “What did Marli say to you?”  
“That I should be spending more time with my boyfriend” Ian spoke so softly and quickly Mickey almost missed it. But he didn’t, instead he spluttered his coffee and stared at Ian with wide eyes.   
“I didn’t think we were there yet”   
Ian placed his mug on the counter and took Mickey’s, placing it beside his own. He stepped even closer to Mickey, causing the older man to back up against the counter.   
“I’d like to be”   
Mickey’s breath hitched in his throat and he chanced a glanced over Ian’s shoulder. Nobody was taking any notice of them. He turned his attention back to Ian, who had a knowing smirk on his face.   
“My office, now” Mickey said lowly and Ian nodded.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Mickey asked. He had both his hands on Ian’s hips, under his thin t shirt. Ian stood stiffly in front of him, looking anywhere but at Mickey.   
Now they were alone, Ian’s previous bravado had all but disappeared. In its place was a feeling of dread and guilt. He hated feeling like he was leading Mickey on. But he didn’t want to walk away from this, Ian knew they had something. But he was too chicken shit to act on it.   
“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Mickey asked, rubbing circles on Ian’s bare skin with his thumbs.   
“I feel like I’m leading you on” Ian confessed, gripping Mickey’s forearms and pushing him away slightly. “I had this burst of confidence back in the staff room but now we’re alone, I can’t”  
“Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?” Mickey asked. “Or are you saying we can’t have sex yet?”  
“The sex part” Ian replied. “But that’s not fair to you”  
“Ian I have an eleven-year-old at home, I haven’t had sex with anyone who meant anything to me for a very long time” Mickey stopped himself from laughing at the clearly distressed redhead.  
“What about Yev’s mom?” Ian asked.   
Mickey blanched. He knew this was a conversation they’d have eventually but it was ever going to be an easy one. “That’s a long story”  
“One you’ll tell me one day?” Ian asked, picking up on Mickey’s discomfort.   
“Yeah, I’ll work up to it”  
~~~~~  
Mickey and Ian’s relationship developed in leaps and bounds. They were closer than ever and Yev adored Ian more and more each day. They went on dates. Mickey hadn’t seen so many movies or eaten out so many nights in a row than he did with Ian and Ian hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. He felt safe and loved. He didn’t have to watch what he said or worry about the type of mood his boyfriend was would be in when he got home. They developed a nightly routine to help Ian work through his fear of intimacy. They were able to work up to kissing and casual touching like hand holding. It was slow and painful, but progress none the less. 

“Is Ian your boyfriend?” Yev asked one morning over breakfast. The young boy sat at the dining table across from his father, a bowl of cereal in front of him and a spoon hanging out his mouth.   
“Why’re you asking me that Yev?” Mickey hedged. He really didn’t want to talk to his son about his relationship with Ian. He didn’t really know how to define it himself. Yeah, they were definitely more than friends. Yeah, they lived together. But sometimes it felt like they were just roommates who messed around every now and again.   
“I’ve seen you kissing him, Dad” Yev waved his spoon at Mickey.   
“You spyin’ on us now?” Mickey accused lightly. That damn kid was far too inquisitive for his own good. Yev ducked his head and stuffed his mouth full of cereal so he wouldn’t have to answer.  
“Yevgeny” Mickey’s voice was full of warning.   
“I like Ian and was hoping he’d be around for a while” Yev replied truthfully. He also liked how much…lighter his father was with Ian around. It was like when he was over at Aunt Mandy’s and her friend was around. But Yev knew her friend was more than a friend, the apartment only had one bedroom! 

Ian padded down the short hall and caught Yev’s question. He froze as he listened to Mickey dodge the question. He waited to hear if Yev would prod his father further but was disappointed to hear Mickey instruct the young boy to brush his teeth and dress for school.   
“Hey Ian” Yev smiled as he passed the redhead.   
“Morning Yev” Ian returned, stepping into the kitchen. “Morning Mick”  
“Mornin’” Mickey’s voice was automatic but the look on his face told a whole different story.  
“So…” Ian started as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. “I heard Yev’s question”  
“Ah…” Mickey busied himself with the dirty breakfast dishes.  
“I thought we’d covered that” Ian leant on the cupboard as he ate his cereal.   
“No, we never really did” Mickey shook his head and stared into the sink as it filled with water.   
“Well maybe we should. What do you want us to be?” Ian finished his cereal and put the bowl aside.  
“I want us to be together but right now it feels more like friends with a few benefits” Mickey turned off the water and faced Ian, sighing. He was being unfair to Ian, he knew that. But what else defined them as boyfriends or partners, other than the overload of dates they’d been on?  
“I know we can’t be together in every aspect but I’m really trying” Ian said, stepping forward.   
“I know you are but I need more” Mickey sighed. He felt like he was pressuring Ian and he hated it but honesty was the best policy right?  
“I thought we were ok, we’ve been doing the whole dating thing” Ian’s face dropped.   
“I…I need more than just a few dates Ian” Mickey confessed, surprising himself. “I have a son to think about as well”  
“I don’t want to date your son, Mick” Ian tried to joke but it fell flat.   
“But he’s part of the deal and if he’s asking me about the guy who’s living in his house its affecting him and that’s not ok” Mickey said firmly.   
“Ok, ok I get it” Ian sighed and rubbed at his watery eyes. “I’ll find somewhere else to live” he turned to leave the kitchen but Mickey caught his wrist and pulled him close until their bodies were flush.   
“This ok?” Mickey whispered and Ian nodded, fighting a grin. Mickey released Ian’s wrist and placed both his hands on the redhead’s hips, pulling him even closer. Tentatively, Mickey pressed his lips to the exposed skin of Ian’s collarbone. At first Ian stiffened but he soon all but melted into the affection. Boosted by the feeling of Ian’s arms around his neck, Mickey daringly moved his hands up under Ian’s top. 

Ian’s eyes were closed and he was focusing on the warmth of Mickey’s hands under his tee and the smell of coffee on his breath. He could feel Mickey’s lips on his skin, leaving a trail of light kisses along his collarbone. He’d never known such gentleness. It was corny as fuck but one hundred percent the truth. Everything with James had always been rough and over within minutes but with Mickey it was different. With Mickey Ian actually felt things and there was no pain. His entire body tingled in the most incredible way. With the clearest head he’d ever had, Ian opened his eyes and stared into the endless blue of Mickey’s. Holy shit, he was gorgeous.   
“What’re you staring at you creep?” Mickey chuckled, resting his forehead against Ian’s.   
“Oh nothing much, just my gorgeous boyfriend” Ian grinned widely. 

Mickey wanted to hate the way Ian made him feel and maybe 10 years ago he might have. But hearing the word boyfriend come out of Ian’s mouth just made him feel…light. It was the only way he could describe it. There was a lightness in his gut that had never been there before. Everything he looked at seemed brighter, as though the colour had been turned up or something. It wasn’t a feeling Mickey was familiar with but it was a feeling he really, really liked. Maybe even loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter is pretty heavy. Canon related violence is mentioned
> 
> Mickey has a nightmare and Ian has to be there to help him through it. Mickey decides to open up to Ian about it past and how he and Mandy ended up in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little painful to write so that's why it took so long. I had to walk away more than once. But here it is, finally.

“Has Dad ever been in love?” Yev asked as he followed his aunt into the living room of her apartment, two pizza boxes in hand. Mandy coughed loudly and looked at Marli who was sitting on the sofa, her eyes wide. Marli ducked her head as her girlfriend and her nephew sat on the sofa beside her, fighting a smirk.   
“Shut the fuck up” Mandy hissed, whacking Marli on the shoulder.   
“Mandy?” Yev prompted as he took a bit of a pizza slice. “Has he?”  
Mandy sighed and popped the cap on a beer. “Only once. It was a very long time ago”

~~~~~  
“See that guy Yev?” Mickey asked his baby son, pointing at the tall blonde standing next to Svetlana in their dingy little kitchen. “I think I want to marry him. What do you think about having two daddies?” Yevgeny gurgled at his father and grabbed at his out stretched finger. Mickey laughed and let his son suck on his fingers. He was happy and was in love. He never thought it was possible. They weren’t a conventional family but Mickey didn’t want it any other way. In his eyes they were perfect. 

Pity that perfection was about to be shattered.

Mickey had barely taken two steps forward when there was a loud bang as the front door slammed open. All three looked at each other with wide eyes as someone stormed into their little sanctuary.   
“I’m gonna find you, you fucking faggot!” an all too familiar voice roared. The voice sent a wave of terror over the three as they stood frozen in the little kitchen.   
“Mickey run!” Svetlana yelled as he tried to hand over the baby. “Take baby, keep him safe!”  
Terry appeared in the doorway sneering, gun raised. Svetlana stepped between Mickey and Terry.   
“Fuck off Terry, you’re not welcome here” Svetlana spat.   
“I’m not here for you, whore. I’m here for him” Terry turned to the tall blonde who had a large knife raised in his hand. Terry laughed as he raised his gun and shot the boy right between the eyes. He dropped to the ground and both Mickey and Svetlana screamed. Mickey felt hands on him, pushing him towards the back door as Svetlana got between him and Terry. Mickey almost fell down the back steps as Svetlana continued to push him out of the house.   
“Go Mickey, protect our son” It was the last thing Svetlana said before Terry shot her with the same perfect precision. Mickey felt like a coward as he took off at run down the street with Yevgeny in his arms. He should’ve done more to protect his family. They should’ve moved, they should never have settled where they did. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
He could hear someone calling his name but Mickey didn’t dare look back. He had to protect that little bundle in his arms. He was all Yevgeny had now. 

~~~~~  
“Yev, what’s going on?” Ian wandered down the hall, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He’d been woken by screaming and sobbing. Someone was having a horrible nightmare and at first Ian assumed it was Yev. But it wasn’t, the young boy was kneeling on the carpet rifling through Mickey’s bag.   
“I can’t find Dad’s phone” Yev said tearily, looking up at Ian. “Do you know where it is?”  
“Why do you need it, what’s going on Yev?” Ian dropped to his knees in front of Yev to get his attention. “What’s wrong with your Dad?”  
“He’s having a nightmare. When it used to happen, Mandy was here and she helped him. But she’s not here now and it’s up to me to help him!” Yev threw the bag aside in frustration.   
“Hey, I have Mandy’s number. I’ll get my phone” Ian dashed into his room and pulled up Mandy’s number, dialling it as he walked back out to Yev. “Here”   
Yev took the phone and put it to his ear just as Mandy picked up on the other end.   
“Ian? Why the fuck are you calling me at 3am?”   
“Mandy, it’s Yev” the young boy said tearily.   
“Yev? What’s wrong buddy?” Mandy was suddenly very awake on the other end of the phone.   
“Dad’s having a nightmare and I don’t know how to make it stop” Yev cried.   
Ian opened Mickey’s bedroom door as Yev continued to talk to Mandy. Mickey was thrashing around, calling out for people Ian had never heard of. Who were Svet and Zac?  
“Ian, Mandy wants to talk to you” Yev said, holding the phone out to him. The young boy wiped at his face as he waited for Ian to take the phone. The young boy then disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Hey Mands” Ian said once the phone was at his ear. “What’s going on with your brother?”  
“He’s having a nightmare” Mandy explained. “It happens this time every year, he relives a really bad part of his life”  
“Who’re Zac and Svet?” Ian asked.   
“That’s not important right now, Ian. I need you to be there for him when he wakes up” Mandy instructed. Something in her voice wouldn’t let Ian argue.   
“What do I need to do?”   
“Yev’s gonna wake up him but Mickey’s not going to be able to get back to sleep alone. Are you up to having him share your bed?” Mandy’s question stopped Ian short.   
“Wait, what?” was all Ian could manage.   
“In the past I’ve had him sleep in my room. It helps him. But tell me now if you’re not willing to do that I’ll come over” Mandy said firmly.   
“It’s ok, I’ll work it out” Ian suddenly felt sick. Before either of them could say another word. Yev reappeared with a large bucket of water. “Yev what are you doing?” Ian could hear Mandy chuckling in his ear. Yev marched straight past him and into Mickey’s bedroom.   
“I’ll let you go, I’ll come over tomorrow and see how you guys are” Mandy said. Ian pocketed his phone in time to hear Mickey spluttering and swearing.   
“He’s awake” Yev said. “Your turn Ian” The young boy headed back to the kitchen with his empty bucket. Ian headed into the bedroom and was faced with a very wet and confused Mickey. 

It became clear to Ian very quickly that getting Mickey back to bed wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would. Mickey wasn’t exactly coherent and even less cooperative. He was rambling about people Ian didn’t know and Ian didn’t know what to say to calm him down. Mickey didn’t seem to recognise Ian either which made things ten times harder.   
It was reaching 4:30 am and Ian was thinking about calling Mandy when Mickey started crying. This startled Ian but found it a little easier to deal with because he was able to move Mickey to his bedroom. From there Ian managed to get Mickey into bed quickly and was surprised when the older man curled into him as he got comfortable. 

~~~~~

The first thing Mickey was aware as he came to the following morning was he wasn’t alone. There was an arm slung over his middle and he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck. The second thing he was aware of that he wasn’t in his own bed. Fuck. He didn’t feel hungover so why, no how, did he not remember getting into bed with someone? And who was it?   
Mickey blinked his eyes open and shifted carefully from under the arm and bedsheets. At least he wasn’t naked. But that just brought up more questions. He turned to face the bed and whoever he’d slept with. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.   
“Mornin’” Ian’s voice was thick with sleep as he opened his eyes and pulled himself up to sit against the bedhead. “You feeling any better?”  
Mickey could barely breathe as he stared at Ian, trying to make sense of the situation. What the hell happened last night?  
“Mick” Ian was standing in front of him now, a hand on his forearm.   
“What happened last night? How’d I end up here?” Mickey asked, his voice barely a whisper.   
“You were having a nightmare, Yev called Mandy and she talked me through it” Ian explained, watching Mickey carefully. Ian guided Mickey back to the bed and sat beside him.   
“What did she tell you?” Mickey asked after a few minutes of silence.   
“Nothing, she said it wasn’t important at that point. Said I just needed to help you through the night” Ian replied.   
“I’m sorry you had to see that” Mickey apologised, scrubbing a hand down his face.   
“It’s not like you haven’t seen me at my worst” Ian shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. “But if you want to talk about it, I’m here”  
“Thanks”

Mickey’s nightmare seemed to bring the Ian and Mickey closer. It takes Mickey weeks to bring up that night but eventually he knows he needs, no wants, to explain himself to Ian. The redhead has tried so hard to be more affectionate and intimate with him, Mickey decides to confide in him.   
They were alone in the apartment one Friday night, Mickey laying with his head in Ian’s lap as they watched TV. Ian was absently running his fingers through Mickey’s hair, which had effectively lulled the older man into a very calmed and relaxed state.   
“So, I’m going to tell you some stuff but I need you to stay quiet until I finish. Ok?” Mickey looked up at Ian who had paused his ministrations when Mickey spoke. Ian nodded as he leaned forward for the remote, muting the TV. Now he had Ian’s complete and undivided attention Mickey was nervous. Ian seemed to sense this, he silently continued to run his fingers through Mickey’s hair and placed his free hand on Mickey’s chest.   
“That nightmare I had a few weeks ago happens every year and it’s the same nightmare” Mickey started, closing his eyes to focus on Ian’s hands in his hair. “When I was sixteen my father caught me and the boy I was fucking. To say he was angry is an understatement. He was livid and he took it out on the boy. I couldn’t take seeing him being hurt so I jumped on my father’s back so he’d lay into me instead” Mickey paused and opened his eyes to be met with Ian’s watery green ones. 

“He laid into me good too” Mickey chuckled humourlessly. “Then he just stopped. I was barely conscious but the next thing I knew I was being mounted by a fucking whore. I didn’t know he had a gun until he had it pointed at my head” Mickey’s voice wavered when he felt a tear drop onto his cheek from above. He didn’t look at Ian, if he did he wouldn’t get the rest of it out.   
“A few weeks later I found out she was pregnant. By then Terry was back behind bars. The boy convinced me to take the whore in. By the time the kid came along we’d become a weird little family. It wasn’t easy, we moved around a lot because I was paranoid Terry would find us once he got out. We’d just moved into this horrible little apartment across town when he found us” Mickey screwed his eyes closed as tears brimmed his eyes. Ian silently rubbed comforting circles into his chest. It was enough encouragement to continue. Mickey wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Svet and the boy where in the kitchen and I had Yev in the other room when Terry came barrelling in. I could hear Svet screaming at him and then there was a gun shot. He wanted to know where I was but Svet wouldn’t tell him. Then I heard a second gunshot” Mickey’s openly crying now as he remembers the most painful day of his life. He buries his face in Ian’s stomach and fists the fabric of the younger boy’s tee shirt. 

It wasn’t how Mickey wanted this to go. But he also didn’t expect to have this reaction. It happened over ten years ago after all.   
“You can speak now” Mickey tried to smile as he wiped at his eyes and looked up at Ian.   
“I don’t really know what to say” Ian spoke quietly, still trying to digest everything.   
“That’d be a first” Mickey chuckled.   
“Hey!” Ian scoffed and hit Mickey’s chest with the back of his hand. Mickey caught Ian’s hand between both of his own and kissed his palm before lacing their fingers together. They were quiet for a while and Mickey distracted himself by playing with Ian’s long, slender fingers. 

“How’d you end up in New York?” Ian asked, breaking the comfortable silence.   
“Mandy” Mickey said simply, as though that explained everything. He glanced up at Ian whose confusion painted his face so Mickey continued. “She found me and Yev after Terry took off. I don’t really remember much after, like how we moved their bodies or shit like that” Mickey’s voice wavered as he spoke and Ian’s heart broke a little more.   
“Mandy took care of everything, arranged the funerals and looked after Yev when I couldn’t. She moved us to a new place, closer to the North Side and got me a new job. The distraction helped and eventually I felt like I was functioning normally again. Mandy started talking about her dreams of moving to New York so I made her a deal. We both go back to school, graduate and we can both move out here together. It took four years but we did it. I still had my diploma in my hand as I headed to the highway. A year later Mandy graduated and followed me. We haven’t been back to Chicago since”

Ian was in complete awe of the man lying in his lap. He’d always respected Mickey but this was different. There weren’t many people in the world that Ian admired. Right now Mickey Milkovich was at the top of the list.   
“Who was the boy?” Ian asked carefully. “What was his name?”  
Mickey sighed sadly and swallowed before looking up at Ian and answering. “His name was Zac and he was the first person I loved. We started fucking when I was 14 and he told me he loved me on his 16th birthday”   
“You never told him” It was an honest observation that broke Ian’s heart a little more.   
“I wanted to but I was fucking terrified” Mickey confessed with fresh tears in his eyes. “I was such a fucking pussy when I was a kid”  
“Don’t do that, what happened to was horrific and in no way your fault” Ian reprimanded softly. Mickey still hadn’t loosened his grip on Ian’s hands and Ian kinda found it adorable. Mickey needed something to hold onto and Ian was more than happy to offer that.


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s been two damn months!” Mickey ranted at Oliver, who was sitting at his desk watching his distressed employee paced in front of him. “And you’re telling me, they’ve got nothing?”  
“I don’t know what to tell you Mickey, there’s been no activity on his accounts and I’ve frozen his access to the business account” Oliver explained patiently. If he were being honest it freaked him out a little too, it’s like his brother had just dropped off the face of the earth. 

“How’s Ian doing?” Oliver asked, hoping the mention of his boyfriend would calm Mickey. Oliver smiled when it had the desired effect, Mickey visibly relaxed at the mention of his favourite redhead.   
“He’s better, we’re happy” Mickey smiled, his cheeks reddening.   
“That’s good to hear” Oliver replied. A tense silence fell over them and Oliver sighed. He really didn’t know what else to say to Mickey to put his mind at ease. But he understood the younger man’s frustration. Maybe a phone call to the police chief was in order.   
“Go back to work and I’ll make a phone call, see what I can find out” Oliver shooed his employee out of his office with flourish of his hands. 

~~~~~

Yevgeny couldn’t shake the feeling he was being followed. It started in the morning as he walked to school with Ian. Even during class he kept glancing out the window to see if someone was there. But there never was. He felt stupid, why would someone be following him? But it didn’t stop him from texting Mandy and asking her to meet him after school. Yev wasn’t ready to tell his Dad and he knew Mandy would keep a secret if he asked her to.  
“Yev, you know I’m happy to keep you company when I can but if something’s got you worried you should really tell your Dad” Mandy said on their fourth day. Today Yev didn’t even want to go home, he begged Mandy to let him come to the restaurant with her.   
Yevgeny sighed and looked at his aunt. “I don’t want to worry him, they’re both so happy right now”  
“Tell me what’s going on and I’ll be the judge of whether you should tell him or not” Mandy suggested.   
“I feel like someone’s watching me and yesterday when I left for school there was a black car in the street I’d never seen before and when I got home it was still there” Yev confessed.   
“Yeah ok, we don’t tell your Dad just yet. I’ll come home with you and you can point out the car to me” Mandy squeezed his shoulder before changed their direction.   
Yev spotted the black car the second he turned into their street and when he pointed it out to Mandy she ushered him towards his building before marching over to the car. She barely got within two feet of the vehicle before it took off, leaving black tire marks on the road. She glanced down at her phone and smiled triumphantly at the photo she’d managed to snap.   
“That’s not suss at all” Yev commented as he and Mandy headed upstairs.   
“At least I got the plate number” Mandy grinned, waving her phone at Yev. “I’ll do a little research tonight and see if we’ve got anything to worry about”   
“So you’re not going to tell Dad or Ian?” Yev asked as they stepped off the elevator and he fished his keys from his backpack.   
“Not yet, maybe this is nothing” Mandy followed Yev into the apartment. “But if I find anything that worries me I’ll have to, ok?”  
“Yeah, I guess” Yev dumped his bag on the sofa and headed straight for the fridge.   
“Hey, I know you don’t want to worry them. But if this is something, Mickey and Ian need to know” Mandy said earnestly. If she was being completely honest, she was a little freaked out herself but Yev didn’t need to know that. “You sure you don’t want me to stay?”  
“It’s ok, I know you need to get back to work” Yev shrugged, opening a bottle of milk and drinking straight from the bottle.   
“I don’t have to, I can call in and tell them it’s a family emergency” Mandy offered. Yev just shrugged again as he put the milk away. “Yev, if you don’t feel safe here on your own just say so. You can come down to the restaurant and do your homework there until your Dad and Ian finish work”  
“It’s ok, I’ll be fine” Yev said unconvincingly.   
Mandy sighed. “You’re getting more and more like you Dad everyday day. Let’s go, grab your bag”  
Yev laughed, taking Mandy’s comment as a compliment. If there was anyone in the world Yev wanted to be like it was his Dad. Or maybe Ian. 

~~~~~

“Hey, you ready to head?” Ian asked as he leaned on the doorframe of Mickey’s office.   
“Give me five minutes, I just need to send this email” Mickey replied without looking up from the computer screen. “Is everyone else gone?”  
“Yeah, I had to push Marli onto the elevator” Ian rolled his eyes but smiled. He really did love that girl, even though she was annoying sometimes. Ian watched Mickey as he continued to type out the email. Fuck, this guy was sexy as hell. Ian wandered around the desk and behind Mickey’s chair as quietly as possible, hoping the older man wouldn’t notice. 

Of course Mickey was aware of what Ian was doing. His senses were always on high alert when Ian was around. Plus, a tall ass ginger was never going to be able to be stealthy. But Mickey pretended to ignore Ian as he rounded the desk and leant on the back of Mickey’s chair, peering over his shoulder. What Mickey couldn’t ignore was Ian’s hot breath on the back of his neck because that shit just went straight to his dick. Mickey got the email sent in record time. But just as he was shutting down his computer and getting ready to pounce on Ian his phone buzzed. Mickey sighed, adjusted himself and picked up his phone.   
“Fucking hell, again?” He muttered as he read the message ans then replied.   
“What’s up?” Ian asked, spinning Mickey’s chair around so they were facing each other.   
“Yev’s with Mandy again, I swear there’s something going on with that kid” As Mickey spoke Ian plucked his phone from his hand and tossed it on the desk and leaned on the arms of the chair so their faces were only inches apart. Ian unleashed an unholy grin as he straddled Mickey.   
“I’ve never done it in someone’s office before” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear. “Have you?”  
Mickey could barely string sentences together as Ian undid the first few buttons of his shirt and sucked on his earlobe at the same time.   
“Fucking hell Gallagher, what’s gotten into you?” Mickey managed.   
“Complaining?” Ian pulled back a little.   
“Fuck no, please, as you were” Mickey pulled Ian closer by the hips as the younger man chuckled. Ian licked and sucked at the sensitive spot behind Mickey’s ear and Mickey’s hand’s found their way into Ian’s trousers, pinching and rubbing at the flesh of his ass.   
“Fuck me” Ian begged, the words sending a spark straight to Mickey’s dick. “Please”   
“I don’t have anything here” Mickey said softly.   
“Don’t care, need you now” Ian replied as he shimmied out of his trousers. Mickey was quick to undo the belt on his pants, releasing his rock hard dick. Without the slightest bit of prep, Ian gripped Mickey’s dick and bottomed out with a guttural groan.   
“Move” Mickey moaned, gripping Ian’s hips. Ian set a punishing pace and they were both at the edge within minutes.   
“So close” Ian leaned forward, resting his forehead on Mickey’s. Seconds later Ian spurted all over Mickey’s white shirt.   
“I’m gonna come” Mickey warned. He made to pull Ian off but the redhead resisted.   
“Do it” Ian muttered. It was all the encouragement Mickey needed to tip him over the edge.   
“Holy shit” Mickey panted, leaning back in his chair. Ian grinned before diving in for a kiss. Mickey reached across his desk for the box of tissues that sat in the furthest corner and made quick work of cleaning himself and Ian.   
“You’re gonna want to go to the bathroom” Mickey said as Ian carefully pulled off. Ian raised an eyebrow in question but quickly got the idea, dashing to the bathroom with his trousers around his ankles. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. 

~~~~~

Mandy retreated to her bedroom the second Mickey and Ian left with Yev. She powered up her laptop and climbed into bed.   
“What’re you up to?” Marli asked as she wandered out of the bathroom in nothing but a sheer nightgown. Mandy glanced up at her girlfriend and bit her lip at the sight.   
“Yev seems to think he’s being followed and when I walked him home today he pointed out this black car that he reckons has been in the street for days” Mandy explained. “So I went to speak to the driver but the guy took off before I got too close”   
“Does Mickey know?” Marli asked as she climbed under the covers next to Mandy.   
“Not yet, I promised Yev I’d do my own research first” Mandy replied, knowing exactly what was coming.   
“Mands” Marli started.   
“I know, I know” Mandy sighed, raising her hand to silence Marli. “I don’t want to worry him if this turns out to be nothing”   
“Ok, I get it” Marli scooted closer to Mandy, resting her chin on the younger girl’s bare shoulder. “What have you found?” Mandy shifted her computer so Marli could see what she was looking at.   
“Is that who I think it is?” Mandy asked quietly.  
“Yeah it is” Marli nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that finally happened....
> 
> It's been a long time coming for obvious reasons but I like how it played out. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: livefortoday-dreamforever


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian just can't keep their hands off each other and then it happens...

“For you, my liege” Marli said as she placed a glittery silver bag on Mickey’s desk.  
“What the fuck is this?” Mickey eyed the bag as though he was worried it was going to attack him.  
“It’s called a present, Mickey. If you open it you’ll find out what it is” Marli rolled her eyes, smirking.  
Mickey reached for the bag as Marli backed out of the room.  
“Yeah, you’d better run bitch!” Mickey called when he pulled out an industrial sized tub of lube and the biggest box of condoms he’d ever seen.  
“It was Mandy’s idea I swear!” Marli called back from the safety of her desk.  
“What was Mandy’s idea?” Ian chose that precise moment to materialise at Mickey’s door. His eyes went wide when he saw what was sitting on Mickey’s desk. “Whoa”  
“You had to go and tell her, didn’t you?” Mickey put the offending items back into their glittery cage and shoved the whole lot under his desk. “More to the point, when did you tell her?”  
“When we were driving home” Ian said sheepishly, avoiding Mickey’s gaze.  
“Fucking hell, is nothing private anymore?” Mickey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Could’ve been worse” Ian said flippantly.  
“How so?” Mickey opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend.  
“I could’ve posted about it online” Ian chuckled as Mickey’s mouth fell open.  
“Tell me you didn’t”  
“Of course not Mick, geez have a little faith” Ian wandered over and plopped himself on Mickey’s lap. Mickey’s dick responded instantly as the world around them fell away and he focused completely on the lanky ginger in his lap. Ian nibbled on his earlobe as his hands found their way under Mickey’s shirt. 

“Ahem”  
They were both brought crashing back to earth by someone less than subtly knocking on the door.  
“Fuck” Mickey muttered, glancing over Ian’s shoulder to see Marli standing in the doorway with a smug smile on her face.  
“I’ll get back to work” Ian mumbled, scampering past Marli with his head ducked.  
“Shut the fuck up” Mickey said once they were alone.  
“I thought you were holding out” Marli ignored Mickey’s statement and closing the door before perching herself on the edge of Mickey’s desk and wedging her feet on either side of Mickey’s knees.  
“I was but it’s hard to turn down all of that” Mickey waved his arm in the direction of the main office space. Marli glanced over her shoulder and saw Ian leaning over someone’s desk as he spoke to them. Yeah, he was gorgeous; there was no denying that.  
“He’s doing ok then?” Marli turned back to Mickey, her teasing tone gone.  
“Yeah, he is. I think he’s out of the worst of it” Mickey said absently, staring out at Ian who was now moving about the office with ease. Marli sighed, knowing she was about to ruin all of that.  
“Mickey” Marli snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. “There’s something you need to know”  
~~~~~

Ian’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he exited the elevator. His face paled when he saw who the caller was. He was tempted to just reject the call but there was a part of him curious to hear what he wanted.  
“What do you want?” Ian said in lieu of a greeting.  
“I thought you would’ve deleted my number by now, seeing you’re all shacked up with Milkovich” James drawled. “But I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from me for too long”  
“What do you want?” Ian repeated, through gritted teeth.  
“I want you to meet me” James spoke with a sense of confidence, like he knew what Ian was going to say.  
“Not happening. I want absolutely nothing to do with you” Ian ducked into the nearest alley and slammed against the brick wall as his breathing quickened.  
“What’s that Milkovich kid’s name? He’s a cute little thing” James said. He was sitting in his car, across from the school. He could see the youngest Milkovich running around in the playground.  
“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Ian shouted into his phone and the bastard laughed. Actually laughed.  
“I’ll be at the Corner Diner in 30 minutes. If you’re not there within the hour, you’ll be sorry. Tell anyone where you’re going and I’ll kill the kid” James said and abruptly ended the call. Ian stared at his phone in shock. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. 

Ian didn’t know what to do. He sure as hell didn’t want to meet up with James but he felt like he didn’t have much of a choice. Of course there was always the possibility James was lying but Ian wasn’t willing to take that chance. Especially when Yevgeny was involved. Ian turned on his heel and headed in the direction he’d come, walking straight past his work building with purpose. As he neared the Corner Diner Ian’s phone buzzed again.  
“Motherfucking liar” Ian muttered when he saw who was calling. “Hey kid, you alright?”  
“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you were getting Dad anything for his birthday” Yev said.  
That was the last thing Ian was expecting. “Um…I hadn’t thought about it” Ian didn’t want to say he didn’t know Mickey’s birthday was coming up.  
“You’ve still got a few weeks” Yev smirked. Of course Ian didn’t know when his dad’s birthday was. It’s not like Mickey would be forthcoming with that sort of information about himself.  
“You got any ideas?” Ian asked as he headed down the street, towards the Corner Diner.  
“Not really, that’s why I was calling you” Yev replied.  
Ian chuckled. “Alright, I’ll give if some thought and get back to you. How’re you getting home?”  
“Mandy’s gonna meet me again” Yev sighed before adding. “She told you, didn’t she?”  
“No, your dad told me. Marli told him” Ian explained honestly.  
“Oh, dad hasn’t said anything to me yet” Yev stated, the worry clear in his voice.  
“He wanted to but I managed to talk him down” Ian sniggered at the memory of a raging Mickey. “But he’s worried about you and so am I. Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I dunno, I guess I didn’t want to worry you guys and it was only a feeling until Mandy confronted that car and it took off” Yev confessed, ashamed of his actions now.  
“You can always come to us; you know that right? Doesn’t matter what it is” Ian reassured.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself” Yev said.  
“Don’t worry about it now Yev, just be prepared for a lecture from your dad” Ian said and he could practically see the kid rolling his eyes. They were silent for a few beats.  
“Hey Ian?” Yev said shyly.  
“Yeah Yev?” Ian returned.  
“Thanks” Yev replied.  
Ian smiled. “No worries kid. I’ll see you when I get home ok?”  
As they hung up an idea hit Ian. This was his opportunity to get back at James and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it go. He just needed a little help first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun....
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter will be a whole lot longer :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown we've all been waiting for finally happens.
> 
> Also, there's a big moment between Mickey and Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little block when trying to write this, everything I wrote I wasn't happy with. But this, I'm happy with - especially the ending ;)

“No, absolutely not!” Mickey roared into his phone. “Ian, I won’t fucking let you!”  
Ian couldn’t help but smile at Mickey’s predictable reaction. He knew his idea would be a hard sell but he really wanted Mickey on board. Ian needed Mickey’s support to get through this.   
“Mick please, I need your support in this. I can’t do it otherwise” Ian pleaded.   
“Then don’t” Mickey whispered. “You know Yev is safe, just walk away”  
“Mick I can’t” Ian’s voice cracked. “I have this chance to stand up to this guy, I can’t just walk away”  
Mickey took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m coming down though. Get him to the nearest motel, I’ll call the cops and meet you there”  
“Don’t be too long. I don’t want this to go too far” Ian said. He pressed the phone closer to his ear, as though it would bring Mickey closer to him. Ian peeked a look around the corner, he could see the diner and he could see James’ big black car parked on the curb. 

Mickey had his phone perched between his shoulder and ear as he shut down his computer and gathered his things. He closed his office door and headed over to Oliver’s office where he could see his boss typing away on his computer and knocked on the door.   
“I’m leaving now, I’ll get Oliver to call the cops and be there as soon as I can and…” Ian could hear the nerves in Mickey’s voice as he trailed off.   
“And?” Ian prompted after it became clear Mickey wasn’t going to finish what he was saying.   
Mickey took a deep breath. He’d been working up to this for weeks but had never found the right time. But right now he knew it would help Ian.   
“And I love you” Mickey breathed.   
Ian gaped, that was the last thing he was expecting Mickey to say. It was a just a surprise and Ian found it gave him the strength he needed to get this done. Hearing those words from Mickey gave Ian something to hold on.   
“I love you too” 

Mickey’s ‘I love you’ played on a loop in his head as Ian headed across the street to the Corner Diner. He could see James sitting in a booth by the window, nursing a cup of coffee. Ian tapped on the window, making James jump, and waved the older man outside.   
“Want to grab something to eat?” James asked when they met at the door.   
“Nah, I was thinking we could go somewhere more…private” Ian stepped up to James and grabbed a fistful of the older man’s sweater, pulling him in closer. “I know of a place just around the corner”  
“Oh really?” James smirked, gripping Ian’s upper arms. Ian let James kiss him albeit briefly, before pulling away and leading the way to the motel down the block.   
While James paid for a room, Ian took the opportunity to shoot a quick we’re here, room 112 text to Mickey before turning his attention back to his ex. He knew he’d have to play the part if he was going to keep James occupied until Mickey and the cops were able to get there. 

~~~~~

Oliver stared at his employee, mouth wide open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It seemed that his brother was beyond help and he had to completely cut ties with him for the sake of the business. James had caused so much damage and Oliver had been completely blinded. He should’ve done something a long time ago. James had been very good at his job; too good apparently. Now Oliver was left to clean up the mess, starting with a phone call to the police. 

~~~~~

Mickey’s phone dinged as he pulled up outside the motel, Ian’s message flashing up on the screen. He shuddered at the thought of Ian being alone in a motel room with that prick. Before he got out of the beat up old car, Mickey reached into the passenger side console and pulled out a handgun. He tucked into the back of his jeans as he climbed out of the car. The cold metal was comforting against his skin, gave him the feeling of power he needed to get this done. 

Mickey dodged reception, instead choosing to make his way straight to the room. The curtains were drawn so Mickey couldn’t see into the room but he could hear muffled voices and the squeak of bed springs. The sound made him sick.   
“Housekeeping” Mickey said loudly as he banged on the door.   
“Go away, we don’t need anything!” James called.   
“Housekeeping!” Mickey yelled, banging harder on the door.   
“Let me talk to her, I’ll get rid of her” Ian’s muffled voice became louder as he walked over to the door and opened it. He couldn’t hide his grin when he opened it a crack and saw Mickey.   
“Who is it?” James asked. “Fuck!”  
“Surprised to see me?” Mickey smirked as Ian closed and locked the door behind him. James looked like a deer stuck in headlights as he sat stock still on the bed in nothing but his boxers and socks.   
“You set me up?” James looked at Ian.   
“Do you honestly think I’d want to get back with you after all the shit you pulled?” Ian scoffed. “Once I found out Yev was safe, I took the opportunity to get a little payback” The redhead moved towards the bathroom to grab his shirt. Mickey made sure to move with him, keeping himself between Ian and James.   
“You fucker!” James lunged predictably and Mickey caught him by the shoulders and throwing him backwards roughly. James hit the edge of the bed and slid onto the floor with a thud.   
“Mick” Ian warned as Mickey went to kick at James who was still on the floor. Ian pulled Mickey away from James and they sat together on the crappy sofa under the window.   
“Don’t move” Mickey spat as James moved to get to his feet. Ian’s grip on Mickey’s arm tightened.   
“Or what?” James challenged, getting to his feet and sneering at Mickey.   
“I’ll fucking kill you!” Mickey shouted, tearing his arm out of Ian’s grip and reaching for his gun as he stood up. James was taller than Mickey but the older man cowered when Mickey drew his gun.   
“Mickey!” Ian stood up as Mickey stalked towards James. “Don’t”  
“You’re telling me you don’t want this bastard dead?” Mickey turned back to Ian, lowering his gun.   
“I don’t want you to go to jail, I couldn’t care less what happens to him” Ian stepped forward and put a hand on Mickey’s cheek and Mickey all but melted under the touch. 

James used Mickey’s distraction to pounce. He reached for the gun but Mickey was surprisingly strong and put up a decent fight. They tussled but Mickey ended up with the upper hand and James ended up with a gun pointed at his forehead.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fucking kill you right now” Mickey snarled.   
“He’s standing over there” James replied softly, looking over Mickey’s shoulder at a terrified Ian. Mickey sagged and glanced at Ian. The fucker was right. If Mickey was to kill James, he’d go to jail for sure and it wasn’t fair on Ian. And there was Yevgeny to think about as well.   
“Get up” Mickey ordered, gesturing with his gun for James to sit on the chair at the small table in the corner. “You try anything, I won’t hesitate to shoot you”  
Mickey let Ian pull him back on the sofa and check him over. It was only then that he became aware he was bleeding. Ian bustled into the bathroom and came back with a wad of damp toilet paper and dabbed it at the gash on Mickey’s arm. It wasn’t deep but it stung like a bitch. Ian patched Mickey up as best he could, before joining him back on the sofa with a hand on Mickey’s knee.   
“Why do you hate Mickey so much?” Ian asked, breaking the tense silence that had settled between the trio. Ian looked at James and then at Mickey.   
“You want to tell him, or should I?” Mickey scoffed, looking at James.  
“Fucking coward” Mickey muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned to Ian. “You’re not his first”  
“What do you mean?” Ian asked, confusion clear in his voice.   
“When I first started he hit on me too but I turned him down. Then he tried to get me fired but Oliver wasn’t having it so he’s been making my work life as hard as possible ever since” Mickey explained with very little emotion.   
“You really are a fucking prick” Ian gaped. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner”   
“Because you were a stupid gullible kid who was so desperate to get out of the Southside you believed everything I told you” James sneered, leaning forward. Ian was quick, he stood up and strode right up to James and punched him square in the face.   
“Not anymore” Ian spat as Mickey jumped up and pulled him back as sirens got louder. Minutes later the police burst through the door, guns raised. Ian swiftly picked up Mickey’s gun that sat on the sofa and stuffed it down the front of his pants. 

~~~~~

“We’re gonna need you two to come down to the station to make a formal statement” The policeman said to Mickey and a fidgeting Ian. “But I have everything I need for now”  
“Thanks officer” Mickey replied. “We’re good to go?”  
“Yeah, come down to the station tomorrow” the cop replied, looking at Ian. “You ok?”  
Ian’s eyes went wide and he stammered as he glanced at Mickey.  
“He’s in shock, I’ll take him home” Mickey interrupted hastily. He breathed a sigh of relief when the cop didn’t question them further, instead pocketing his notepad and wandered back towards the motel room. Mickey steered Ian away from the scene.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey questioned as Ian continued to grope at his groin.   
“Oh thank fuck, I thought it was going to fall out” Ian pulled the gun from the front of his pants and held it out to a cackling Mickey. “Oh shut up”  
“You’re meant to put in the back of your pants, you idiot” Mickey chuckled as he demonstrated. “See?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t have a whole lot of experience with guns!” Ian hissed, shoving at Mickey. “What the hell were thinking, bringing that thing? Hell, where’d you get it from?”  
“It’s mine and I wasn’t going to go in there unarmed, I had no idea what I was walking into” Mickey reasoned, stepping forward and closing the gap between the two.   
Ian sucked in his breath as Mickey’s proximity made the hairs on his arm hand on end. His head was still spinning with everything that had just happened and their conversation just a couple of hours earlier.   
“Did you really mean what you said?” Ian whispered.   
“When?” Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s hips and pulled him even closer.   
“Earlier, on the phone” Ian’s breath hitched as Mickey’s knee rubbed against his groin.  
“What did I say?” Mickey nipped at Ian’s jaw and pushed him up against the nearest wall.   
“You know what I’m talking about” Ian gasped as his hands roamed under Mickey’s tee.   
“Yes” Mickey’s breath was hot in Ian’s ear.   
“Say it again” Ian whined, rutting against Mickey’s knee.   
“I love you Ian”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's boosted by a discovery Oliver makes as James goes to trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say there's only one more chapter to go. But this will be a lot happier, almost sickly so.   
> =)

In the weeks that followed James’ arrest, Oliver was completely inundated with emails and phone calls. They were mostly from media outlets wanting a comment but a few emails caught his eye for a different reason. These emails all came from ex-employees who had quit all of a sudden and seemed to drop off the face of the earth. Reading through each of the emails made Oliver sick, they were saying the same thing. They were victims of James too and were willing to come together if Ian needed the help to back up his version of events. 

“Where’s Ian?” Oliver asked when Mickey picked up the phone.   
“Out getting lunch, why?” Mickey asked as he continued to type up a report.   
“When he gets in ask him to come see me” Oliver said.   
“Why?” Mickey repeated. He grinned, one of his favourite pastimes was annoying his boss.   
Oliver rolled his eyes. “Mickey, just do it you child” He hung up before Mickey had a chance to reply but could hear him cackling from his office. 

~~~~~

“Holy shit that smells good” Mickey groaned as Ian walked into his office carrying a plastic bag of Chinese food. Ian put the bag on Mickey’s desk before handing his boyfriend a container of chicken. Ian sat on Mickey’s desk with his own container of beef satay. They ate in silence, Mickey shovelling chicken into his mouth like his life depended on it.   
“Mick, what the fuck?” Ian complained when Mickey leaned over and speared a piece of beef from his container.  
“I’m hungry!” Mickey tried to act affronted as he dived from Ian’s lunch again.   
“Here” Ian rolled his eyes as he offered his half empty container to the older man.   
“You’re seriously gonna part with your beef satay?” Mickey looked at the redhead sceptically. Mickey knew exactly how much Ian loved that dish.   
“Lucky for you, I had a decent breakfast and I’m already full” Ian proffered the container.   
“Have I told you how much I love you?” Mickey took the container.   
“Once or twice but I’ll never get tired of hearing it” Ian responded with a smile as he hopped off Mickey’s desk and gathered up the rubbish.   
“Well I do, a lot” Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrist and pulled him back, kissing him sloppily.   
“Me too Mick” Ian’s grin widened.   
“Oh, and Oliver wants to see you” Mickey said as Ian left the office. Ian rolled his eyes again. Typical of Mickey to leave out important information in favour of food. 

~~~~~  
“Hey boss, you wanted to see me?” Ian knocked on Oliver’s open door.   
“I told Mickey over an hour ago” Oliver said as he gestured for Ian to close the door and take a seat.   
“He was eating” Ian replied as though that explained everything. “Nothing can come between that man and his food. Not even me” Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.   
“But I didn’t ask you in here to talk about your boyfriend. There’s something else you need to know” Oliver said as he tapped away at his computer. “Read these” He swivled the screen around so Ian could see what he was looking at.   
“Holy shit” Ian muttered as he read through the first email. “How many of these are there?”  
“Another four and they all say the same thing. If you’re willing to come forward, they want to back you” Oliver explained.   
“I…I don’t know what to say” Ian stammered as Oliver pulled up the rest of the emails.   
“It’s your decision Ian. He’s going to trial regardless. If you come forward, he’ll be put away for twice as long” Oliver disclosed.   
“Um, can I think about it? Can you forward those emails to me?” Ian asked, feeling very overwhelmed. Could he really stand up in front of a room full of strangers and recount what happened between him and James?  
“Yeah of course. Talk it over with Mickey and come see me when you’re ready” Oliver replied as Ian stood up and headed for the door. “And Ian?”  
“Yeah?” Ian turned back to his boss.   
“There’s no pressure ok? If you’re not up for this, don’t do it. Just know you have people supporting you, whatever your decision” Oliver said sincerely as he reached for the phone. Ian nodded before heading for the door.   
“Hey Mickey, find Ian will you? He’s gonna need you” Oliver spoke into the receiver as he watched his employee wander through the office floor in a daze. 

~~~~~

Mickey was already on his feet as he put the phone back in it’s cradle. He poked his head out of his office and glanced over the office floor.   
“Hey Aaron, you seen Ian?” Mickey asked the young brunette as he walked past.   
“Nah, not for a while” Aaron shook his head as he continued towards his desk. Mickey sighed and headed over to Marli’s desk.   
“Bathroom” Marli said when she spotted Mickey coming towards her. “He ok?”  
“I’m about to find out” Mickey replied as he pushed the men’s bathroom door open. 

“Ian?” Mickey called softly, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. He could hear sniffling coming from the furthest stall. “Hey, you ok?” Mickey pushed the stall door open to reveal a crumpled redhead sitting on the toilet. He crouched down in front of Ian, leaning heavily on Ian’s knees.   
“I think I need to testify against James” Ian sniffled, looking at Mickey through watery eyes.   
“Is that what Oliver wants you to do?” Mickey asked.   
“No, he said it’s my decision, but there are others. He got emails from guys who used to work here and they all said they’d support me if I chose to testify” Ian explained, wiping at his eyes.   
“Ian, you can do this. You’ve stood up to the bastard once before” Mickey encouraged.   
“That was different, it wasn’t in front of a room full of strangers” Ian reasoned. “How am I going to sit up there and answer their questions about the relationship I had with him? It’s humiliating”  
“How about you meet with these other guys and listen to their stories?” Mickey suggested. “I’ll bet they fell the same way you do and are just looking for someone to stand up for them”  
Ian stood up and stepped closer to Mickey. “When did you become so damn wise?”  
“Ay, it’s always been there” Mickey grinned as he pulled Ian out from the stall and backed up against the row of sinks. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck and ran his hands through his dark hair. Mickey pulled the redhead closer so their chests were flush and rested his forehead on Ian’s. They stood there like that, in silence, for a while until Ian got bored and trailed kisses from Mickey’s ear to his jaw and eventually capturing his lips. 

~~~~~

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity as Ian met with the men who had emailed Oliver. Their stories were all very similar; they’d been swept off their feet by a charming James but soon found themselves in over their heads. As he listened to their stories Ian became surer of his decision to testify against James. These guys needed someone to stand up for them and everyone seemed to think Ian was the man for the job. At first Ian didn’t believe it, but now he did.   
Ian met with a lawyer who walked him through every step of the trial. She tried to prepare Ian for the onslaught of questions James’ lawyer was sure to throw at him.   
“You’ve got to take everything they say with a grain of salt. They’re trying to get you riled up, that’s the point. So show them you’re not intimidated and answer the questions with conviction” she said on more than one occasion. 

Mickey wolf whistled as he wandered into his bedroom where Ian was examining himself in the mirror. “Holy shit you look good” He came up behind Ian and wrapped himself around the redhead.   
“Please don’t Mick” Ian pulled out of Mickey grip, turning to face him.   
“Hey, just breathe ok? Remember why you’re doing this and you’ll be fine” Mickey cupped Ian’s face in his hands.   
“And what if that doesn’t work?” Ian’s voice was quiet and full of anxiety.   
“Look at me and remember how much I love you” Mickey replied before placing a quick, chaste kiss on Ian’s lips. 

~~~~~

The trial was a blur for Ian. He sat next to his lawyer with Mickey and his support team directly behind him. James sat opposite with his own lawyer, a blank unreadable expression on his face. Ian stumbled his way through the questions when he was on the stand, seeking out Mickey more than once. Mickey stared back at him with a small smile on his face, nodding slightly every now and again.   
After a quick recess the predicted verdict came. James Vickers was sentenced to 40 years, with a non-parole period of 25 years. Ian’s group cheered as James was led away in hand cuffs. 

“Thank fuck that’s over” Ian sighed, taking the burning cigarette Mickey held out to him. Mickey stood beside him, a hand on the small of his back.   
“You did really well, Ian” Oliver praised, lighting his own cigarette.   
“I’m sorry” Ian said suddenly, looking at Oliver sadly. “He’s still your brother”  
“No, he’s not. After everything he’s done, I can’t call him my brother” Oliver replied. The group chattered happily for a while before Ian decided he just wanted to go home.   
“Hey, before you go” Oliver said to Ian before turning to the rest of the men. “I want everyone to come into the office on Monday, I have something I want to give each of you”  
Oliver refused to elaborate and made a hasty departure, the rest of the group dispersing not long after. Each of the men thanked Ian and gave him a quick hug before heading off and leaving Mickey and Ian alone.   
“How’re you feeling?” Mickey asked as they wandered back over to their car.   
“Take me home and I’ll show you” Ian grinned. 

Needless to say, the pair got back to their apartment in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about court proceedings so I didn't want to get into too much (or at all). While I didn't go into it, it's safe to assume James had many charges, not just ones of rape and kidnapping. Business related things, that's why his sentence was so high.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian receives a pleasant surprise from his boss which allows him to spoil Mickey and Yev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of this being the last chapter but it's just gotten away from me. So here's part one of the finale.

Ian and Mickey arrived at work on Monday morning to find the four guys who were at the court case hovering in the foyer of the building.   
“Hey guys, you haven’t gone up yet?” Ian asked, looking to each of them.   
“Security won’t let us, we don’t have office ID” The man standing closet to Mickey replied.   
“Fucking hell, c’mon let’s go” Mickey rolled his eyes, grabbed Ian’s hand and led the way towards the elevators.   
“Where’re they going, Milkovich?” a huge security guard asked from his post behind a desk.   
“They’re with us, Billy” Mickey punched the elevator call button as he spoke. Before the security guard could answer the elevator arrived and Mickey quickly ushered everyone on board.   
“I swear that guy has nothing better to do” Mickey muttered to nobody in particular. The four guys tittered amongst themselves as they watched Ian squeeze Mickey’s hand and whisper something in his ear, causing the older man to blush. 

Mickey and Ian parted ways at Marli’s desk with a quick kiss, Mickey heading to his office and Ian leading the others to Oliver’s.   
“Ah, thanks for coming in so early guys. Have a seat” Oliver looked up and smiled when everyone entered his office. There were already five chairs set up across from him. Ian’s eyes landed on a row of large envelopes that sat on the desk, each had a different name scrawled across the front.   
“First of all I want to formally offer each of you an apology, I know it doesn’t change what happened but I need you all to know I do take responsibility for my brother” Oliver said.   
“James isn’t your responsibility, he’s a grown man” Ian replied and the men he sat amongst nodded in agreement.   
“But still, I buried my head in the sand because I didn’t want to deal with the office when I was out in the field so for my part, at least, I apologise” Oliver conceded before leaning forward to hand out the envelopes. Ian’s was noticeably smaller than the rest.   
“I want you each to take these away with you. I want to offer each of you your old jobs back and these are your contracts. There’s no pressure either way, if you’re happy where you are by all means stay there. I just hope this can make up in some small way for the mess my brother left you in”

Ian didn’t notice each of the men opening their envelopes until someone spoke up.   
“Wow, Oliver –”  
“This is too much”  
“But you’ve already offered our jobs back”  
Ian quickly tore open his envelope to saw a cheque with a lot of zeros on it. It was far and beyond what Ian was expecting from this meeting.   
“Oliver –”  
“We’ll speak no more of it” Oliver silenced everyone with a wave of his hand. “Take the contracts home, read them over and get back to me with your decision when you’re ready” He stood, essentially ending the meeting and came around his desk to stand in front of the stunned group.   
Ian was the first to his feet. “Thank you, Oliver”   
The others followed Ian’s lead, thanking Oliver before heading out, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

~~~~~

Ian spent the rest of the day in a little bit of a daze. In his pocket was more money than he’d ever dreamt of having. While it was a completely life altering amount, to a kid from the Southside of Chicago who grew up with next to nothing, it felt very close to it. Suddenly Ian had the means to do a few things he’d always wanted to do and by the time he was finishing up for the day, he had decided exactly what he was going to do with his windfall.   
“Hey, Mickey and I are about to head out but I wanted to ask you something first” Ian said as he knocked on Oliver’s open door.   
“Of course, what is it?” Oliver looked up at Ian from his computer, unfortunately he was nowhere near ready to head home.   
“I was wondering if we could take some time off? It’s just that Mickey’s been a huge help through all this and it’s his birthday coming up so I was hoping to surprise him with a trip away” Ian rambled.   
“Ian” Oliver chuckled softly, bemused by his employee’s ramblings. “That’s fine. You work out how much time you’re going to need off and let me know” Oliver trailed off as he spotted Mickey heading towards them. Ian seemed to get the message, he glanced over his shoulder and straightened up as Mickey got closer.   
“Thanks, Oliver” Ian said before turning to his boyfriend. “Ready to go Mick?”  
“Yep, see ya Oliver”   
Ian was quick to spin Mickey around and head for the elevators, an arm slung loosely over the older man’s shoulders.

~~~~~

“So I have an idea of what to do for your Dad’s birthday but I need your help” Ian said later that night as he leant on Yev’s bedroom door.   
“Shut the door, he might hear us” Yev said quickly and Ian nodded before closing the door and perching on the edge of the young boy’s bed. “Well?”  
“How about a trip?” Ian divulged. “Is there anywhere he’s never mentioned of wanting to go?”  
“Just the two of you?” Ian could tell Yev was trying to mask the hurt.   
“Well, I was thinking the three of us could go somewhere fun and then I could take your dad away for a few days afterwards. What do you think?” Ian suggested, voicing his idea for the first time.   
Yev’s face lit up. “But where would we go?”  
“I was hoping you would decide. It has to be somewhere we’d all enjoy” Ian said. 

Yevgeny thought it over for a couple of minutes. His Dad had always wanted to take them both away somewhere but money had always been tight. They’d never thought about it too much, but his Dad had mentioned one place more than once.   
“Disneyland!” Yev exclaimed.   
“Done” Ian said, smiling as he stood up. There was so much to organise if they wanted to be in Anaheim in time for Mickey’s birthday.   
“Wait, seriously?” Yev was stunned, it was happening so quickly.  
Ian grinned widely. “Pack your bags, kid. We’re going to Disneyland!”

~~~~~  
Ian decided on taking three weeks off. Mickey was a little harder to convince. He’d never taken that much time off in his life.   
“Have you never heard of a surprise?” Ian said as he quickly shut his laptop as Mickey tried to peek over his shoulder. Ian spun around in his chair and put his hands on Mickey’s waist.   
“I don’t like fucking surprises” the older man grumbled. He looked down at Ian with a sad attempt at Ian’s signature puppy dog eyes.   
“Trust me when I tell you this” Ian said, pulling Mickey in for a kiss. “You’re going to love this one. Yev’s excited about his first plane ride”   
“We’re fucking flying?! No, absolutely not happening” Mickey pulled out of Ian’s grasp and shot down the hall. Ian cringed when he heard their bedroom door slam shut. Maybe he needed tell Mickey a few things. The last thing he wanted was for Mickey have a melt down at the airport. 

“Mick, can I come in?” Ian knocked softly on the closed door. He could hear Mickey moving about in the room, muttering to himself. Then the door opened and Ian was faced with a red eyed Mickey.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“I’ve never been on a plane before” Mickey admitted. Ah. That’s what this was about.   
“You’re scared” Ian whispered as he pulled Mickey into a hug.   
“More like fucking terrified” Mickey muttered into Ian’s shirt as he wrapped his arms around the redhead. Ian manoeuvred them onto the bed so Mickey was sitting on his lap.   
“There’s nothing to be scared of Mick, flying is perfectly safe” Ian assured him. “And it’ll get us there a lot quicker than driving”  
“Yeah I know” Mickey sighed. He felt stupid for getting upset. But it was just overwhelming and he didn’t like being in the dark about anything.   
“How do you feel about going back to Chicago?” Ian chanced. It was only part one of his plan and not the main part but he really wanted to see his family and have them all meet Mickey.   
“That’s the big surprise, going back to that shithole?” Mickey scoffed.   
“No” Ian chuckled. “I was hoping you’d be up for meeting my siblings. I haven’t seen them in almost three years”   
Mickey sighed. He knew how hard being away from his family had been for Ian. He rang home almost daily but it was the same, Mickey knew that. But Mickey never thought he’d go back to Chicago, it wasn’t somewhere he ever wanted to return to.   
“Ok” Mickey’s voice was so quiet Ian almost missed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian reunites with his family before his little family heads to Disneyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thank you to everyone to read, commented and left kudos - it's always appreciated. 
> 
> I have quite a few ideas rolling around at the moment, so I'm planning on trying my hand at a few extended one-shots so keep your eyes peeled in the coming months. 
> 
> Much love xx

Mickey was freaking the fuck out. He sat in the back seat of a cab with Yev and Ian on the way to the airport. Yev was yammering away about how awesome Disneyland will be and all Mickey could think about was how the hell he was going to survive the plane ride. At this point he didn’t even think he’d make it on the plane, let alone all the way to Chicago.   
Ian had spent the past few weeks trying to assure Mickey there was no way their plane was going to crash. He promised the worst of it might be a little bit of turbulence. He even tried to make sure they flew on a clear, sunny day. 

“Mick?” Ian’s soft voice broke into Mickey’s thoughts and he turned his head to look at Ian with wide eyes. “We’re here”   
Mickey looked out the window and his stomach dropped. They were at the airport. Planes were taking off and landing all around them.   
Ian climbed out of the cab, taking Yevgeny with him. “Can you grab the bags? I’ll get your Dad”   
Then Ian was at Mickey’s side, crouched down on the pavement.   
“I don’t think I can do this” Mickey’s voice was broken and terrified.   
“First step is getting out of the cab, give me your hand” Ian stood up and held out his hand. Mickey took it, gripping it hard and let Ian pull him out of the cab. Ian didn’t let go as he paid the cabbie, nor as he walked over to the sidewalk where Yevgeny was waiting for them.   
Yev looked at his Dad and silently wrapped his arms around his waist before taking his and Mickey’s bags and leading the way into the terminal. Ian took his own bag and followed the young boy. He hoped seeing Yev calm and collected would help Mickey.   
They checked in and made their way down to the lounge where their flight was taking off from with out incident. Mickey was just silent and didn’t once let go of Ian’s hand, if anything his grip got tighter the further they ventured into the airport.   
“Yev, can you stay here while I take your Dad to the bathroom?” Ian knew his question sounded weird but the young boy just nodded and continued flipping through his magazine. Ian pulled Mickey towards the nearest bathroom and locked them both in a stall.   
“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to give you this but I think this’ll help” Ian reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny wad of paper.   
“You’re giving me drugs?” Mickey whispered.   
“It’s a sleeping tablet. It’ll knock you out for a few hours and before you know it we’ll be in Chicago” Ian explained, unwrapping the paper to reveal a tiny blue pill.   
“Thank you”   
“There’s a catch though” When the redhead eventually pulled back there was a glint in his eye. He put the tiny blue pill on his tongue with a grin. Mickey got the message and kissed him deeply, swiping the pill into his mouth in the process.   
“That has to be the best way to take pills” Mickey smiled as Ian chuckled. 

They returned to Yevgeny as their flight was being called for boarding. Mickey was leaning heavily on Ian as they lined up, the pill already beginning to take effect.   
“He ok?” The flight attendant asked as she scanned their tickets.   
“Yeah, he’s just tired” Ian replied with a smile. Ian barely got Mickey into his seat before he was out. When Mickey woke up, he glanced out the window and saw the familiar Chicago skyline. 

~~~~~  
“I can’t believe that damn cab wouldn’t take us all the way to Fiona’s door, that’s what we paid him for!” Ian grumbled as they trudged down Wallace.   
Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle at his grumpy boyfriend. While he’d slept for the entire flight, Ian hadn’t and it was starting to show.   
“It’s fine, Ian. I don’t blame him really” Mickey put a hand on Ian’s arm and spoke quietly. “Look”   
At the far end of the street there were two men arguing and one had a gun pointed at the other.   
“Yev, while we’re here you’re not to leave the house without one of us” Ian instructed. He stopped in front of the familiar blue house that hadn’t changed in the slightest.   
“You have a pool?!” Yev exclaimed, his jaw dropping at the sight of the old decrepit pool that was still in the vacant lot beside the house. He dropped his bag and ran up to it, climbing the rickety ladder and peering into it. “Why is it empty?”  
“We drained it at the end of every summer, well that was what we were supposed to do. Some years we let it go all year” Ian smiled at the childhood memory. “See that taped up hole?” Ian pointed to a crack that led to a pile of old duct tape. “One of my brothers decided to take a hammer to it one year”  
Yev laughed heartily as he jumped from the ladder and made his way back over. “Who’s that?”   
Ian spun around to see a tall dark boy making his way down the street towards them.   
“IAN?!” the boy screamed when he spotted the redhead.   
“Hey Liam” Ian dropped his bag as his youngest brother came barrelling towards them. The siblings wrapped their arms around each other in a fierce hug.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Liam asked when he pulled back.   
“Wanted it to be a surprise” Ian beamed and then proudly turned to Mickey and Yev. “Liam, I want you to meet my boyfriend and his son. Mickey and Yevgeny”   
“Hey, man. I’ve heard a lot about you” Liam held his hand out to Mickey and then Yev.   
“Don’t believe a word, he’s full of shit” Mickey chuckled, taking Liam’s hand.   
“What have you heard about me?” Yev asked and the three around him laughed.   
“Only good things kid” Liam chuckled. “C’mon, Debs is inside with Franny” 

“Hey Debs, look who I found outside!” Liam called as he led the way into the house. Debbie appeared at the top of the stairs with a washing basket on her hip, which she promptly dropped when she caught sight of Ian.   
“Holy shit!” she squealed, leaping into Ian’s open arms. “I missed you so much!”  
“Me too, Debs” Ian squeezed her tightly when she sniffling into his shoulder.   
“Mommy?” A little voice called. A little girl appeared at the top of the stairs, her bright red hair identical to her mother’s and uncle’s.   
“Hey Franny baby, look who’s here. Uncle Ian” Debbie turned to her daughter and coaxed her down the stairs. “You remember Uncle Ian” Debbie picked up the little girl as she peered curiously at Ian.   
“You left with a bad man” Franny reached out and put her little hand on Ian’s cheek.   
“Yeah, turned out he wasn’t so great” Ian smiled softly at his niece and held out his arms. “Can I have a hug?” Franny went happily into Ian’s arms.   
“Who are you?” Franny asked, looking over Ian’s shoulder at Mickey and Yev.   
“This is Mickey and Yev, Franny” Ian introduced the little girl to his boyfriend.  
“Hi” Franny said simply, wriggling from Ian’s arms. She stood in front of Yev, looked him up and down before wrapping her little arms around his shoulders. Yev looked up at his father with wide eyes. Who on earth was this little girl?  
“Wanna play?” Franny asked Yev as she released him.   
“Um sure” Yev had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he was being dragged upstairs by Franny.   
“Debs this is Mickey” Ian was the first to speak, pulling Mickey closer to him.   
“It’s nice to finally put a face to the guy who’s making my brother so happy” Debbie smiled at Mickey who nodded awkwardly. “You hungry? I was gonna make Franny some lunch” Debbie picked up the laundry basket and held it out to Liam. “Can you put these away?”  
Liam pouted but took the basket from his sister after a quick glance in Ian’s direction.   
“You can show me where Ian’s old room is” Mickey said as he picked up their bags.   
“Thanks Mick” Ian gave him a quick kiss before following Debbie into the kitchen. 

Fiona could hear the laughter half way down the street and it made her smile. Her house was full again, just the way she liked it. It had been a long, shitty week and she was looking forward to relaxing with a beer and two of her younger siblings for the night.   
When Fiona walked through the door she spotted two unfamiliar faces sitting on her sofa. This wasn’t unusual, Liam was always brining friends over she didn’t know. She could hear Debbie in the kitchen, talking to someone who was laughing. She stopped dead, she knew that laugh. She loved that laugh.   
“Hey Fi” Liam looked up at his sister with a smile.   
“No way” Fiona walked into the kitchen and stared, completely dumbstruck.  
“Hey Fi” Ian stood up and walked over to his eldest sister with his arms open. Fiona choked back a sob as she dove into his arms, wrapping her own around Ian’s middle tightly.   
“I missed you so much” Fiona’s voice was muffled by Ian’s tee.   
“Me too, Fi” Ian bit back tears as he held his sister.   
“You’re ok? Everything got sorted?” Fiona put her hands on either side of his face as she examined him.   
“Yeah, James got 40 years and I’ve never been happier” Ian glanced at Mickey who was sitting on the sofa between Liam and Yev.   
“Ooh, that’s the famous Mickey!” Fiona followed Ian’s gaze. She was quick to let him go and dash into the living room.   
“Mickey!”   
“Fi, leave him alone” Ian groaned following his sister. But it was too late, Fiona had already pulled Mickey to his feet and had him in a tight embrace. Mickey’s eyes were bugging out of his head at the affection. Ian prised Fiona’s arms off his boyfriend and pulled him into the safety of his own.   
“Mickey, this is my oldest sister, Fiona” Ian said.   
“I gathered” Mickey muttered, his fingers twitched with the desperate need of a cigarette. 

~~~~~

Mickey, Ian and Yev spent the week with the Gallaghers. Fiona managed to get a few days off and Debbie was over every day. Lip and Carl turned up a few days into the week, giving Mickey the once over and bonding quickly with Yev. Liam was in and out, which was normal according to Fiona.   
It was nearing the end of the week when Ian noticed something was up with Mickey.   
“Hey, are you ok?” Ian asked one morning. It was early and they were still in bed. Ian pulled Mickey closer as the older man peppered his pale skin with kisses.   
“You seriously wanna talk right now?” Mickey asked as he ground his morning wood on Ian’s thigh.   
“You’ve been different the last few days” Ian ignored Mickey’s attempts to change the subject.   
Mickey rolled his eyes as he rolled on top of Ian. “I’m fine, now can we doing something else?”  
Ian laughed as they wrestled for the upper hand. 

Mickey sucked on a cigarette as he wandered the familiar streets of the Southside. Ian had been right, hell Ian’s always right, Mickey had been different. Even though the Gallaghers had been nothing but open and welcoming, Mickey felt uneasy. He didn’t like being back in Chicago. It was painful knowing that only a few streets over was the house of horrors. He had no idea if anyone even lived there anymore. Mickey played with his phone in his free hand and was barely aware of the number he was dialling.   
“Hey Mick” Mandy’s sleepy voice filled his ear.   
“Fuck, I woke you. I’ll call back later” Mickey stammered.   
“Hey, it’s ok. I’m here” Mandy could hear the torment in her brother’s voice.   
“I wish you were here with me” Mickey didn’t mean to sound as broken as he felt. His feet were walking of their own accord and before he knew it, he was standing at the top of his old street.   
“Don’t go there Mick, just stay at the Gallaghers” Mandy begged.   
“Too late” Mickey murmured. “Fuck, it even smells the same”  
“Mickey, go back to Ian. Don’t do this to yourself” Mandy begged again, panic rising like bile in her throat. Neither of them had been back to Chicago since they left over ten years ago and it had been the best thing they’d never done.   
“It’s fucking gone” Mickey was laughing now. He stood in front of what used to be his childhood home and laughed manically. Now it was just a huge pile of rubble and it was beautiful. “Have a look” he snapped a couple of photos and sent them to Mandy.   
Mandy’s laugh filled his ear. “Oh thank fuck”   
Their laugher died down after a while and Mickey sighed. “Thanks Mands”  
“Anytime big brother” Mandy replied. “I love you”  
“You too” They hung up as Mickey’s phone buzzed in his hand. “Hey”  
“Where are you?” Ian asked, slightly panicked.   
“Not far, just had something I needed to do. I’ll be back shortly” Mickey took one last look at the old lot before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came.   
“You ok?” Ian’s question was laced with concern.   
“Am now, just laid some old demons to rest” Mickey replied honestly.

~~~~~

Mickey could tell Ian was dreading leaving his family, even though the redhead didn’t say anything. As the week drew to an end, Ian was mopey and quiet. He tried to hide it but Mickey didn’t miss the tear that fell when the redhead was saying goodbye to Debbie and Franny. He didn’t say a word, just put a comforting hand on the small of Ian’s back as they watched Debbie drive away. 

“Hey Yev, I need to talk to you” Mickey said on the morning they were due to leave. The young boy was packing away his things in Liam’s room.   
“What’s up Dad?” Yev sat on the suitcase as Mickey zipped it up.   
“I know you’re excited about going to Disneyland but I need you to tone it down until we get there, ok? Leaving his family is gonna be rough on Ian and he doesn’t need us rubbing our excitement in his face” Mickey explained as Yev crawled into his lap. This surprised Mickey, Yev hadn’t done that since he was very young but he didn’t say anything.   
“Ian’s family is awesome, I’m sad to leave them too” Yev said.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll be back” Mickey ruffled Yev’s hair as he stood up and dragged the suitcase out of the room. 

Ian hugged Fiona tightly as they stood on the curb in front of their house. They were both crying but in typical Gallagher fashion, they were both trying to hide it. Lip stood with Mickey and Yev, a cigarette between his fingers.   
“Don’t be a stranger ok?” Fiona sniffed as she pulled away and turned to Mickey and Yev and pulled them both into her arms. “You either”   
“Don’t worry, we’ll be back” Yev echoed his father’s words from earlier. “And in the meantime, we’ll take good care of Ian”  
Fiona managed a chuckle. “I’m glad he has you guys”  
Lip pulled Ian into a hug and offered him his cigarette. Ian took one puff before handing it back.  
They were silent for a minute as the cab pulled up. Mickey helped the driver put their bags in the trunk before turning back to the others. Yev climbed into the back seat.   
“Go” Fiona chuckled tearily, giving Ian a little push. “I want to see heaps of photos”   
“Ok” Ian said softly. “I love you Fi”  
That did it. Fiona pulled Ian into another hug and sobbed openly into his chest.   
“C’mon Fi, they’re gonna miss their flight” Lip put his hands on his sister’s shoulders, pulling her into him. She curled into him as Mickey ushered Ian into the cab.   
Ian crumbled as the cab took them further away from his family and Mickey just held him as he cried. Yeah, there was no doubt they’d be back to Chicago. 

~~~~~

“C’mon Ian!” Yev shouted as he ran towards the entrance to Disneyland. Mickey to see Ian weaving his way through the crowd towards them and held out his hand with a huge grin.   
“And I thought Yev was the child” Ian teased as they scanned their tickets. Mickey didn’t respond, he was too busy being in absolute awe of the park and Ian loved it. The look of Mickey’s face was one of pure joy and excitement as his eyes darted around, desperate to take everything in at once. 

Ian finally understood why they called it the happiest place on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: liveforday-dreamforever
> 
> Prompts are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably already picked up, the age gap between Mickey and Ian and Ian and Lip is a little bigger than in canon. Mickey and Lip are in their mid twenties while Ian is twenty. Mandy falls in between and James is in his mid thirties.


End file.
